Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha
by naruto939
Summary: While in his old home, Sasuke finds a seal that returns him to the body of his six year old self. And that's just the start of things to come for Sasuke Uchiha. Slight OOC, and slight SasuSaku.
1. The seal

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 1: The seal

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the street looking at the house he had called home until Itachi had to kill everybody and ruin his life. Ever since then, Sasuke's whole life had been about getting revenge on the man who had wiped out his entire clan. He remembered when he's been a cheerful little kid, racing down the streets, having so much fun.

_I wonder what life would have been like if Itachi hadn't… Why did he have to destroy everything?! What was Itachi's motive for slaying everybody but me? _

Sasuke had pondered those thoughts since he was 10. He decided to look for answers. Sasuke took his first step into his old house in years.

He pushed the creaky old door open slowly and stepped inside. Sasuke looked around the house, memories flooding back to him. He pushed the memories away and walked towards Itachi's old room. He strode into the room, and looked at Itachi's file cabinet.

_That should give me some answers, _thought Sasuke.

He opened the cabinet and started to rifle through the papers. Jonin exam applications… kunai target practice papers… some of Sasuke's old drawings… Sasuke took all of the papers out of the cabinet. The uchiha kicked the cabinet in disgust.

_How could I have been so stupid to have though that Itachi would have left something hinting toward the destruction of the clan where mom and dad could have easily gotten to it!? _

Sasuke looked back at the blank paper he had found. He seemed to remember it somehow….

_Flashback –_

_A six year old Sasuke Uchiha opened the door to his older brother's room. _

"_Brother!" Sasuke cried cheerily and ran up to Itachi, who was sitting on his bed, and appeared to be writing nothing on a blank sheet of paper. _

_Itachi didn't take his eyes away from his work. _

"_Brother, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke innocently. _

_Itachi sighed and looked down at Sasuke. _

"_I'm writing, kid, what does it look like?" _

"_But there's nothing on the paper!" _

_Itachi looked thoughtful, as if he were peering into the future. _

"_Sasuke," he said, "can you keep a secret, brother?" _

"_Yes!" _

"_Well, this paper is special. You need to examine the paper with a sharingan to read the words. Maybe when you're older you can read this."_

"_Yay!" cried Sasuke._

_End Flashback – _

Thirteen year old Sasuke looked at the paper. It was worth a try to read the paper.

Sasuke activated sharingan and looked at the blank paper. Words in red ink began to appear.

_It's some kind of… seal! I've just activated it!!! _

Sasuke felt the world go black and he fell to the ground…

----

Next chapter: Sasuke is returned to the body of a six year old! What happens then? Find out in the next Chapter of Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha.

---

Well, I hope you liked the debut of my first fanfic. You can always post your ideas about future chapter in your reviews. Also, the SasuXSaku will start happening sometime after chapter 12… So tell me what other pairings you might like to see other then that. Remember to read and review!


	2. I'm a six year old again?

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 2: I'm a six year old again?

Sasuke awoke on the cold floor of his old house. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. What had Itachi done to him? Sasuke stood up and walked towards the front door. Everything was looking big to him for some reason.

"Weird…" he said aloud.

Sasuke gasped. There was something different about his voice. It seemed… more high pitched… like that of a small child's… Sasuke felt dread creep up on him and he ran to the bathroom mirror.

_What did you do to me, Itachi!? _

He screeched to a halt in the bathroom to get a good look at himself. What he saw shocked him. The great Sasuke Uchiha, the #1 rookie, the Uchiha clan wonder, the prodigy, had been returned to his body as a 6 year old. Sasuke was absolutely horrified! His heart nearly stopped. Sasuke closed his eyes.

_No, this is not happening. NO! NO! NO! I refuse to believe this! It's just a bad dream! _

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked at the mirror again. He was still six year old Sasuke. He started to pinch himself, trying to wake up from the dream that wasn't. He started screaming and banging his head on things.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Sasuke panted.

_Okay, maybe it isn't dream, but Hokage-sama should be able to fix this. She better be able to. _

He bolted out of the house and broke into a run towards Tsunade's chamber.

Naruto grumbled and walked down the streets of Konoha.

_Stupid Sasuke._

He couldn't find him anywhere and Tsunade-sama was calling team 7 in for a mission.

_Where could that teme be? _

All of the sudden, someone brushed past him.

Naruto was perplexed. Whoever it had been looked like a small Sasuke.

"Ugh!" He yelled out in the midst of a crowd of people, "I'm seeing things!"

Tsunade was just opening a bottle of sake when suddenly; a small, screaming boy opened the door to her chamber screaming. Tsunade dropped the bottle to the floor when she saw who it was.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked, extremely confused.

_I haven't had anything to drink today… What is this? _She thought.

"Itachi's seal in my old house turned me into a little kid!" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke was just thinking about what Naruto would say if he saw him like this, when, as if on cue, Naruto walked through the door, followed by Sakura.

Sakura gasped. "Sas-Sasuke…? What happened to you?" She fell against the door and closed her eyes, hoping it was all adream.

"Geez, Sasuke-teme where have you been!?" yelled Naruto.

All of the sudden, Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't how he normally was.

"Sasuke-teme, you look different than usual!" the clueless blond boy said.

He pondered on what was different about him.

"Did you get a haircut?"

Sasuke screamed out, "ITACHI TURNED ME INTO A LITTLE KID, YOU BAKA!"

Sasuke burst into tears screaming.

Tsunade caught a few words like "Itachi," "kill," "stupid," "child," "seal," "hate," and… "muffins(?)."

Everyone waited as the fuming Uchiha calmed down.

Tsunade spoke up, "Sasuke, I'll do some research on how we can return you to your real age, but until then you'll have to remain in the custody of a jonnin."

"I'M THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!" screamed Sasuke.

"You currently have the form, and mindset of a six year old boy, Sasuke, and it's conflicting with your thirteen year old mind. You'll have to stay with a jonnin, so he can oversee your wellbeing and safety."

Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto started to laugh.

"You look so stupid Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura punched him in the face, and he shut up.

"Well, just don't put me with Gai-sensei, or something…" said Sasuke, unhappily.

Tsunade wrote several things down.

"You are to move in with Hatake Kakashi this noon…" she said, handing Sasuke a piece of paper, "give this to him."

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi wasn't too bad.

At noon, Sasuke was escorted to Kakashi's house.

The silver haired jonnin read the paper, acting his normal "I'm bored and I don't care if you get turned into a six year old" act.

"You're supposes to live with me?"

"Can't you read?" said Sasuke.

"Yes I can. I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you, for I'm not the one who looks like a baby."

Sasuke broke into a screaming fit about how he wasn't a baby. He got so worked up that he wet his pants.

"The great Uchiha survivor wet his pants?" said Kakashi, smirking behind his mask, "someone needs a change of diapers."

Sasuke started to say something about diapers, but Kakashi grabbed by the collar and dragged him into his house.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kakashi, dragging the boy towards the bathroom in his house.

Several hours later-

Sasuke sat on the couch glumly.

"Isn't there anything to do around here?" he asked Kakashi, who was sitting in an arm chair reading one of his icha-icha books.

"You can visit my library," said Kakashi, not looking away from his book.

Sasuke popped himself of the couch and down the hall to Kakashi's library.

The library looked like a small bookstore, and when Sasuke saw it he thought that there might be something of interest here… He walked up to the first shelf of books. It was filled with icha-icha books.

"Hn," said Sasuke, walking to the next shelf.

That shelf was filled with icha-icha books as well.

"Hn," Sasuke said again, walking to the next shelf.

Another shelf of icha-icha books!

10 seconds later, Sasuke burst out of the library screaming "DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING OTHER THAN ICHA-ICHA BOOKS IN THERE!?"

Kakashi shook his head, still engrossed in the novel he was reading.

Sasuke stomped upstairs and decided to explore Kakashi's house.

The first room he looked in was his own room, a bare room with only a bed and a bag of some of Sasuke's clothing. The next room was Kakashi's. It was complete with it's own shelf of icha-icha books.

_Doesn't Kakashi-sensei have anything decent to read around here? _

Sasuke thought for a minute, and thought he might give one of Kakashi's books a try. He plopped icha-icha paradise off the shelf. He opened to the first page,, and by the second sentence he had started bleeding out of his nose. Sasuke flung the book across the room and walked out of the room.

"I'm going out," announced Sasuke.

"Good for you," said Kakashi, obviously too absorbed in his book to remember that Sasuke wasn't really supposed to be let out on his own.

Sasuke stepped out the door and look around Konoha. It had been a long time since the villiage had looked this big to him. He walked down the street looking at buildings until a familiar someone wearing a green jumpsuit stepped in front of him.

"Hello, Sasuke," Rock Lee said, "you sure are looking youthful today."

Sasuke grumbled, "Tell me about it."

Lee seemed to take that literally and began to tell Sasuke about his youthfulness.

"I DIDN"T MEAN THAT LITERALLY, SO SHUT UP!" screamed the little Sasuke.

Lee closed his mouth.

Sasuke continued to walk down the streets of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	3. Naruto told you WHAT?

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 3: Naruto told you _WHAT!??_

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha until he came to his house. He unlocked the door and walked inside.

"This place is so much better than Kakashi's" said Sasuke.

He fell down onto the couch and started reading advanced ninja textbooks.

Sasuke soon fell asleep into a flashback…

_Flashback –_

_Sasuke was 6 years old. The energetic little boy ran into his house to find Itachi and show him the bug he had just found._

_When Sasuke couldn't find him, he asked his mom where he was._

"_Where's brother, mama?" asked Sasuke, cupping the wriggling ladybug in his hands._

_Sasuke's mother sighed._

"_Sasuke, your brothers been disappearing a lot lately. He comes back late at night and leaves in the morning. He goes off on missions sometimes but most of the time he can't be found. I'm afraid for him, since his best friend just committed suicide and all._

_Sasuke walked off out into the streets and roamed around until he saw Itachi concentrating on something._

"_Brother! I want to show you the bug I found! It's really cool!"_

_Sasuke got a slight flash of his sharingan, but didn't quite look him in the eye. It seemed… different, like the pictures of the legendary mangekyou sharingan he had seen in books. But when Sasuke looked him in the eye it was Itachi's normal sharingan._

_Itachi grumbled something._

"_Don't bother me right now Sasuke," he said._

"_But Itachi! The bug is really cool!"_

_Itachi glared at him. Sasuke could almost feel the killer intent in the air._

"_Sorry to bother you brother," mumbled Sasuke, "I'll show you later."_

_The next day he walked into the kitchen to see his father arguing with Itachi._

"_Itachi, you have a grasp of the sharingan that not many other Uchiha's have, and Sasuke should begin to learn how it is used."_

"_I don't have time to teach Sasuke anything, I'm too busy!"_

"_What do you mean you're too busy? You disappear all day and never tell us what you're doing!"_

_Itachi growled and decided to try and teach Sasuke how to use the sharingan._

Why does Itachi disappear all the time, _thought Sasuke._

"_Itachi, what does the Mangekyou Sharingan do?" asked the smaller brother. "I've heard that it was banned, but they never tell us what it does!"_

_Itachi looked down at his brother._

"_When a man uses the mangekyou sharingan, and you look him in the eye, you are set into a genjutsu torture that seems to last 3 days, but in reality it is only 10 minutes."_

_Sasuke nodded._

"_Is there anybody possessing mangekyou sharingan still out there?"_

_Itachi almost said, "I possess the mangekyou sharingan," but caught himself and said "No."_

_End Flashback –_

Sasuke awoke, and yawned. He looked around him. There was about 20 fangirls huddled around the couch staring at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Where's Sasuke?" one of them asked.

Sasuke grumbled. "Are you stupid? I'm Sasuke! Itachi turned me into a little kid."

Everyone kept staring at him. Sasuke suddenly realized that his bladder had emptied itself as he slept. All of the fangirls looked away in disgust and went to become Shino fangirls instead of Sasuke's.

"Finally, I have peace and quiet!" Sasuke said. He went to change his pants.

Soon, Sasuke couldn't take the peace and quiet any longer and went outside to walk about Konoha again. After ten minutes of wandering, Sasuke began to have an unusual craving for ramen and decided to swing by Ichiraku's noodle shop for lunch. As soon as he swept into the place he realized his mistake.

All of the other 6 rookies of Konoha, excluding Naruto and Sakura, were sitting at the ramen bar.

"Uh…" Sasuke said and turned to leave, but heard a piercing squel.

"SASUKE!??"

Ino Yamanaka flung herself at him, slamming him down into the floor.

"Sasuke! You look so cute!" she squealed.

"MMMFF! CAN'T… BREEETHHEE! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Sasuke screamed out!

Sasuke pushed Ino off of himself and went to sit next to Kiba.

"So, Sasuke," he said, I heard you ate a poisonous devil fish and it turned you into a little cursed brat"

"Naruto told you _WHAT!?_"

"Naruto told us the story!" said Kiba.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING NARUTO SAID!!!??"

Kiba's smirk froze and he started to think about that.

"I… don't know…" Kiba muttered.

"Where's that orange jump-suited dobe right about now?" asked Sasuke, planning to go whack him around.

"Um, he went over to the memorial grounds and…"

Before Kiba could finish his sentence, the small Uchiha ran out of the ramen shop.

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki was practicing his Odama Rasengan technique.

"Urgh," yelled the blond boy, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He formed a doppelganger and began to the motions of a rasengan when a certain Uchiha came up behind him.

"Hey, dobe!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto fell over.

"What do you want, teme?" he growled.

"You told Kiba that I ate some sort of devil fish?" Sasuke said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah! That idiot believed it too, believe it!"

Sasuke yelled and rushed at him, starting to make the hand signs for his fire ball jutsu!

"FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!" screamed Sasuke, lifting his closed fist up to his mouth. Sasuke tried to get the fist to turn into an O shape but it just wouldn't work!

_What!? I'm out of charka? Oh, I'm still in the body of a six year old! THIS IS BAD!!! _He didn't want to set his hand on fire so he closed his mouth.

Naruto took that moment to trip him, and the fire inside Sasuke's mouth The flames exploded out his ears and nose and everything went black.

Clunk.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Well, he's sustained damage to the…"

_Uh? Where am I? What the hell happened!?_

The images of Sasuke charging Naruto played back in his head. The flames….

_Oh, I overused my charka! I'm such an idiot!_

"I'm an idiot!" yelled Sasuke, opening his eyes and sitting up. Both Naruto and Sakura sat in front of him next to a doctor.

"Huh?" said Sasuke.

"Hahahah! Baka teme!" said Naruto, "You just admitted to us that you are an idiot! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

After that, the kyuubi container was given a blow to the side of the head by a pink kunoichi.

---------------

Next chapter---

Sasuke recovers from his injury, and the akatsuki plan to attack Konoha!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Legendary Blue Sharingan EDIT

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 4: The Legendary Blue Sharingan (redo)

Sasuke Uchiha woke up in his room at the hospital and sat up. He looked across the room into the mirror.

_I'm still a six year old… This sucks… _

Sasuke groaned and flopped back into his bed.

Meanwhile, in a hidden base outside of Fire Country, the Akatsuki held a meeting.

The Akastuki spy, Kizari, walked into the center of the circle, where all all of the Akatsuki members were gathered around.

"My, friends, I have gathered the information that Orochimaru, former Akatsuki member, and current Kage of the Sound Village, has decided to attack Konohagakure sometime this week. What actions will you take my lord?"

The leader of the Akatsuki stood up.

"I think, we should let Orochimaru deal his damage to Konoha, and when he turns to leave, kill him, eliminating an enemy, and crushing Konoha at the same time."

The leader looked to Itachi Uchiha, who sat in his chair thinking.

"Itachi, now tell us of this strange feeling you have had since early this week."

The leader sat down, and Itachi stood up.

"My fellow members, I am sure you have all heard the legend of the blue Sharingan."

Most of them nodded.

"For those of you who have not, I shall tell you of it."

Itachi began to pace around the small room, thinking of how he would word his tale.

"The blue Sharingan is a special Sharingan that is developed after you have learned to activate the basic, two-tomed sharingan, and you go through a massive shock. However, you also need to be the 100th person in an Uchiha family, to activate it. My little brother, Sasuke, was the 100th. When I took down my clan, not only did I let Sasuke live so I could take his eyes for when my very own Mangekyou Sharingan blinded me one day, but because that would be the greatest shock of his life. I had purposely made sure that he had not learned the Sharingan technique before then. So now, Sasuke will never be able to activate the Blue Sharingan." In reality, Itachi had thought that he was the 100th person in his family… but… Itachi never was all that great at math… and found out at the last moment that Sasuke was the 100th and stopped him from ever obtaining the Blue Sharingan. However, Itachi had a high sense of pride and didn't want anyone to know that he sucked with math.

"My friends, when someone is entering the mode of the blue Sharingan, all living Uchiha's feel its presence. I have felt it's presence in my brother."

"What!?" cried Kisame, "you mean that your brother has the legendary Blue Sharingan!??"

"Yes," Itachi said, "That's why I must kill him and take his eyes before he can find out how to use it, or even that he has it."

Back in Konoha, Sasuke walked back to Kakashi's house. Apparently, he was healed enough to go back to his supervisor. However, Sasuke didn't feel too healed. His eyes felt like they were on fire. Sasuke didn't complain. He didn't want anyone too see the great Sasuke Uchiha complaining that his eyes hurt.

Inside him, his inner self spoke,

**Ya know, it might be real serious, **spoke Sasuke's inner.

_My eyes are just itchy! _Yelled Sasuke in his mind.

**Ya never know, ya might got some freaky disease, man.**

_What's with you and bad grammar?_

**What's with you and the emo attitude!? **

_Shut up! I'm not emo, idiot!_

**Ooh, burn! You just called yourself an idiot!**

_I called YOU an idiot, bastard!_

**Oh! Admitting that you're a bastard now are you!? **

Sasuke slammed his head into a wall, hurting himself but hurting his inner self more.

**AGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!??**

_You. _

Sasuke continued to walk down to Kakashi's house.

When Kakashi saw Sasuke, he laughed.

"That could have been a serious injury!!! Baka!" yelled Sasuke.

"You nearly blew up your head!"

Sasuke attempted to kick Kakashi in the dragonballs but his leg didn't go up far enough.

Kakashi continued to laugh at him until Sasuke's fist connected with his groin. For a little six year old, Sasuke still could punch pretty well.

Kakashi groaned and went inside. Sasuke followed.

_Man, why do I have to live with this idiot? _

All of the sudden, Sasuke's eyes got a wave of pain and he yelped, clutching his eyes.

Kakashi looked at him, "Something wrong with your eyes?"

"I… uh… OW!!!"

His eyes were hurting so much he thought they were going to explode!

"AAAAGH!!"

Sasuke opened his closed eyes and there was a flash of blue. All of the sudden, the small boy felt empowered… Like he had some sort of special ability inside… His eyes were no longer throbbing.

Kakashi stared at him in total awe.

"Sasuke! You have the legendary Blue Sharingan!!!"

Sasuke gasped. Was this some kind of joke?

The small boy rushed upstairs and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a brilliant sparkling blue. Sasuke was amazed. He had heard of this back in school! He never thought that he had the power to use it! Maybe, turning into a six year old again was a good thing, for he had obtained the Blue Sharingan!

Meanwhile, in the villiage hidden in the sound, a sound genin wondered something…

"How the hell can a village be hidden in sound?" he yelled at Orochimaru.

The tall snake man turned to him and smacked him in the face, sending him across the room.

"You shall not scream at me again," said Orochimaru threateningly.

The genin whimpered and crawled away.

Orochimaru's POV

_I shall attack the village of Konoha in three days… _

--------

Preview for next chapter…

Orochimaru attacks Konoha! What will happen when Sasuke confronts Orochimaru with his new found power… And what about the Akatsuki, readying themselves to attack as well? Find out on chapter 5.

---

Yep, I made up the Blue Sharigan. Hope you don't hate it too much. I just felt like giving Sasuke some power for when Orochimaru attacks. Anyways, continue to READ AND REVIEW!


	5. The attack

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha.**

Chapter 5: The attack

Sasuke stood in a clearing, looking at the snake sannin, Orchimaru, perched up in a tree.

_Who is that? He looks… kind of familiar… _thought Sasuke.

The snake man looked down at him, wondering who this was.

He thought for a moment, then realized that this was the Sasuke Uchiha, the one he had cursed in the forest of death. The snake sanning leapt down to confront Sasuke.

"Well, hello, Sasuke Uchiha," he said, noticing that Sasuke seemed… smaller… and younger…

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Sasuke.

"I am Orochimaru of the sannin, boy!" cried Orochimaru.

Sasuke remembered something Naruto had said about Orochimaru, when he had gone to find Tsunade-sama with Jiraiya.

"Well, what do you want in Konoha?" asked Sasuke, glaring at him.

"I want to destroy _everthing_!" said Orochimaru with a laugh.

Orochimaru had given up on taking Sasuke's body long ago.

"I want to kill you too!" yelled Orochimaru, lunging at him.

Sasuke's Blue Sharingan flashed up, and he blasted Orochimaru back with a wave of energy from the Blue Sharingan.

Orchimaru fell to the ground and glared at the boy.

When Sasuke saw the glare, yesterday flashed into his mind…

_Flashback – _

_Sasuke sat in Kakashi's house. He was exhausted after training himself to use the Blue Sharingan for the last 3 days. He had a better grasp on how to use it. He could absorb charka faster, blast people by looking at them and perform complicated genjutsu. It barely used any charka, so Sasuke, with his six year old abilities was able to use it. _

Heh… Naruto tries to whack me; I'll put him under a genjutsu! _Thought Sasuke. _

_Sasuke fell asleap. _

_The next day... Sasuke was walking around Konoha in the afternoon when all of the sudden, a Konoha chunnin ran down the street screaming. _

"_THE SOUND NINJA ARE ATTACKING KONOHA!!! OROCHIMARU IS ATTACKING!" _

_Something flashed into Sasuke's mind…_

Orochimaru…

_Sasuke took off down the street trying to get back to his house and alert Kakashi of the sound ninja's attack. He flew into the forest and into a clearing. He was about to speed through when he noticed a silhouette of a tall man, in a tree…_

_End Flashback –_

Orochimaru stood up, glaring at the small boy.

"You dare strike Orochimaru, boy?" he asked menacingly.

"Yep," said Sasuke, "you just got struck down by a six year old!"

He locked eyes with Orochimaru, and Orochimaru froze.

"What!? Why can't I move!?" he yelled, trying to break free of Sasuke's dojutsu.

"I have the power of the Blue Sharingan!" said Sasuke proudly.

Sasuke connected his charka with Orochimaru's through his eyes, and attempted to turn all of Orochimaru's charka into flame. It partially worked. Orochimaru broke free of Sasuke's sharingan and his charka suddenly flared. It was burning him!

"Agh!" yelled Orochimaru, putting his hands into the sign of the ram, dampening his flaming charka.

"Now I'm mad, boy!" he yelled.

He bit his thumb, drawing blood and began to form hand seals; _Boar, dog, monkey,bird sheep! _

"Summoning jutsu!" he cried throwing his arm out.

There was an explosion and a whole lotta smoke, and when it cleared, Sasuke looked up. Orochimaru was sanding on top of a giant snake.

"Oh yeah!?" yelled Sasuke, "Hiding behind your pets because your afraid of a six year old!? Some legendary ninja!"

He shot a blast of energy out of the Blue Sharingan and hit Orochimaru square in the chest, throwing him off the snake.

"You're pathetic!" cried Sasuke, running at him, charging the energy of his dojustu.

The energy wouldn't come.

_What!? _Thought Sasuke, _My charka… it's almost all gone! I guess the charka of a six year old doesn't hold out all that well with the Blue Sharingan… _

Sasuke, slowed, his eyes turned back into their normal color, and he fell into the dirt, while the giant snake reared it's head back, ready to smash Sasuke into the ground.

It flung its head down.

Sasuke weakly looked up.

_I… don't want to die here… I still have to… kill… Itachi… no… _

All of the sudden, Sasuke heard a cry.

The snake was smashed back in disguise and a figure clad in an orangeish blue jumpsuit fell down to the ground.

"Naruto…" croaked Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him, "Sasuke, see if you can charge up enough charka to get back to the villiage and tell them that Orochimaru is here."

"Okay…" said Sasuke, charging his charka.

Naruto got into a fighting stance and looked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru cracked his knuckles.

"Why don't you attack, boy?" he asked menacingly.

Naruto continued to glare.

_Okay, if he wants to fight with giant beasts… I'll show him! _

Naruto bit his thumb and formed the hand seals for summoning jutsu, pouring his charka into it…

"Summoning jutsu!"

There was a poof of smoke and Gamambunta appeared. Naruto had perfected the summoning jutsu within the last few weeks.

Gamabunta looked down, "Eh? You again?"

"Yes, me again!" yelled Naruto, "Orochimaru is attacking Konoha and we need your help to stop him!"

"Where's the old perverted hermit?"

"He's fighting back in the village! I need your help!"

Gamabunta grumbled… "Fine, but this is the last time, boy."

Naruto leapt up onto his head.

"Orochimaru, didn't us sannin have a fight a few months ago?" asked Gamabunta.

"Yes," said the snake sannin, "and this time you don't have Jiraiya or Tsunade to assist you. Just the brat of the kyuubi!"

"I could beat you single handedly."

"You don't have hands, frog!"

Gamabunta grunted… again…

"All right, kid, let's go get him!'

Meanwhile, Itachi, Kisame, and the akatsuki leader raced through Fire Country towards Konoha.

"The attack has begun," said the leader, "We shall attack soon."

"Yes…," said Itachi.

----------

Well, the attack on Konoha begins. What do you think of Sasuke's Blue Sharingan? Review and tell me what you think, and if you think he should lose it. Also, who is the akatsuki leader going to be? Review and tell me what you think.

Return to Top


	6. A death

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 6: A death…

Explosions rocked the city of Konoha. Everywhere, ninja from both the leaf and sound villages flew everywhere. Kakashi Hatake smashed an enemy in the face, sending him to the ground. Six more sound nin dove at him.

KRAK! Kakashi breaks one's colar bone. He spun around smashed one in the face with his foot and blocked a punch from another. He elbowed one in the face, and hit him in the stomach. The sound ninja spat out blood while Kakashi smashed two of the other's heads together. Kakashi turned back around and kicked one into another.

_Heh, I got twenty one guys… I wonder how Gai is doing? _

Kakashi leapt up onto a building where Maito Gai kicked a sound ninja through the air.

"Ah! Kakashi!" he said, flashing his grin, "I've killed twenty sound ninja!"

"I've got twenty one on my count," said Kakashi.

"Hmm, you're ahead now, but I will come ahead in the end!" cried Gai, and he leapt off the building to go fight more enemies.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was smashing sound ninja to and fro.

"Ha! None of you can defeat the mighty Jiraiya of the sannin!" he yelled.

"Huh? What…?" he said, looking out into the setting sun. The were grass ninja, marching up the hill.

_We aren't on too friendly terms with the Grass village… They're going to back up the Sound! I have to warn Tsunade! _

Jiraiya took off for Tsunade's chamber.

However, the most decisive battle of all was happening in the forest. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Orochimaru of the Sannin.

"Allright, kid," said the mighty Gamabunta, "Let's take him down once and for all!"

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto.

Gamabunta launched himself at Orochimaru, atop his gigantic snake.

The boss toad unsheathed his sword.

"Toad blade cut!" he yelled swinging his sword at the snake.

The sword smashed up against the snake's rattle tail.

Naruto dove off of Gamabunta's head, with his newly perfected technique, the Odama Rasengan!

"RASENGAN!" the boy screamed, as he and his clone plunged the powerful blast into Orochimaru.

Naruto heard a scream. It wasn't Orochimaru… it was….

Kabuto! Kabuto stood in front of Orochimaru, a large, gaping hole, where his stomach should have been.

Naruto gasped.

"L-l-lor-ord… O-Oro-ch-ch-i-m-m-ma-aru…." He stuttered, and fell off the snake, dead.

Naruto watched as the medical ninja fell. Even though Kabuto was his enemy, he remembered that he had once thought of the boy as almost a friend. Now he was dead… enemy or not… it still saddened him.

"BOY!" yelled Gamabunta, "GET OFF THAT SNAKE!"

"Huh?" said Naruto, snapping back into reality. Orochimaru smirked… and the tail of the giant snake was pointed straight at him!

"Oh shit!!!" yelled Naruto, diving for cover.

The poisonous tail smashed him right in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

"BOY!" yelled the giant toad.

Orochimaru cackled.

Naruto felt as if the world were going into slow motion. He fell off the snake, feeling the poison seep through him.

_N-no… _

His whole life flashed in front of his eyes….

He saw… his parents…

Naruto had never asked who his parents were… whenever he thought of them, he was saddened… So he had always restrained himself from asking that… He saw… a beautiful brunette woman flash into his mind… and then… a tall man… with spiky, blond hair…

_Just like mine… _thought Naruto absentmindedly.

_He looks like… _

An image of the hokage mountains came up… he looked at the face of the fourth hokage, the yondaime…

_My father… is… yondaime… _Naruto thought.

Naruto was about to hit the ground…when… Jiraiya caught him.

"Naruto..." he whispered.

"Ero-senning?" asked Naruto, his blue eyes dimming, the life falling away, "Am I going to be okay?"

"Naruto… you… I…"

He felt a tear drop fall. It was like losing the prodigious yondaime… again…

"Ero-senning?" asked Naruto. His voice drained. His eyes stilled. He was dead.

"NO!" yelled Jiraiya, dropping Naruto. He leapt up onto Gamabunta.

"DAMN YOU! YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU WORTHLESS TOAD!" he bellowed.

"I…" the toad stuttered…

Jiraiya turned on Orochimaru.

"Aww," cooed Orochimaru, "do you miss him? Do you miss that worthless brat!?"

"Orochimaru…" growled Jiraiya, "I will kill you!"

Central Konoha…

Tsunade fought off several sound and grass ninja.

_This is bad. We're outnumbered and overwhelmed... I don't know if we can last much longer… _

Tsunade lost he balance and a ninja dove at her, sword in hand. \

Her life flashed before her eyes and…

"SAND COFFIN!"

The ninja was enveloped in sand.

"SAND BURIAL!"

The sand imploded, blowing the ninja inside to pieces.

Tsunade stumbled a bit and looked at her savior.

He looked back at her with sleepless eyes, a look of murder, and a tattoo symbolizing love on his forehead.

"Gaara, Kazekage of the sand, at your service," he said, "We're here to help the leaf."

-----

Gaara had arrived, with a load of sand ninja in tow! Will the sand and the leaf be able to take down the sound and grass ninja? Also, Jiraiya explodes and attempts to avenge Naruto's death! Will he succeed? And what about Sasuke and the Akatsuki? Find out in the next chapter of Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha!

-----

Continue to read and review, I think of reviews as my life force and inspiration to write so read and review!


	7. The leader of the Akatsuki

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha **

Chapter 7: The leader of the Akatsuki

Apparently, the village had already been warned of Orochimaru's attack…

Sasuke charged his charka inside him house.

All of the sudden, he felt a shock.

_Wh-what is this? _He thought.

He felt… as if… someone close to him… had died…

He activated the Blue Sharingan and thought…

_Who is it? Who died? _

His thoughts floated around until he realized something.

It was Naruto who had died…

"No…" he said out loud, "Naruto can't die!"

His anger exploded and he jumped through the window and ran towards where Orochimaru was.

"I won't let you live, bastard… OROCHIMARU!!!" said Sasuke.

Itachi, Kisame, and the leader landed near Konoha.

"We are here," said the leader. Since a few minutes ago, he had been feeling something weird in the back of his mind… Something he had never felt before… or had he? Several memories he had never seen before floated into his mind.

_What? Wh-where did these come… these aren't mine are they? They… _

He saw himself, standing in the hokage mountains… On top of the head of the yondaime, grinning like an idiot… It was odd… Something seemed different about him…

Then it hit him. His face was no longer in shadow. He could see his face…

_I look like… the Yondaime… _

As soon as the word came into his mind, all of the memories that had been locked away burst out of wherever they were. Within seconds, they had arranged themselves… One memory in particular jumped out at him…

_Flashback – _

_Arashi Uzumaki… the yondaime… _

_Arashi stood atop the head of Gamabunta, facing the demon fox. He was pissed. Not only had his wife died in child birth only minutes before, but a demon decided to screw his whole village over. _

You aren't going to get away with this! _He thought. _

_He thought about his wife, and his new born son… Naruto Uzumaki! _

"_**WELL… ARASHI UZUMAKI!!?? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET YOUR VILLAGE DIE!??" **asked the nine tailed demon fox, the kyuubi. _

"_What do you think?" he asked. _

_Arashi glared at the humongous fox. _

"_You ready, boss?" he asked Gamabunta._

"_As ready as I'll ever be!" yelled Gamabunta, charging forward… "TOAD BLADE CUT!" he cried, slicing the kyuubi in the side. _

_The huge fox whipped its tails around, slamming Gamabunta, and sending Arashi flying. _

"_Catch me!" yelled Arashi. _

_He landed on Gamabunta's head and readied his favored attack… The projectile Rasengan! _

"_Okay, Boss, I've recently perfected this attack… Now is the perfect time to try it out!"_

_He formed the rasengan. _

"**_PATHETIC HUMAN! RASENGAN!? HAHAHAHAHAA!"_**

"_Let's see how you act when you get hit with this!" yelled Arashi. _

"_Gamabunta! GO!" _

"_OKAY!" _

_The boss toad lunged and Arashi flung himself off of Gamabunta's head. _

"_PROJECTILE RASENGAN!!!" he bellowed. Throwing the huge charka sphere straight at the fox. Kyuubi tried to block it with his tails, but the attack was still powerfull. It knocked him back about twenty meters. And it hurt! _

"**_ARGH! DAMN YOU! STUPID HUMAN! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISH INSOLENCE!" _**

_The fox leapt off. _

"_What!?" cried Arashi._

_Then it hit him. The fox knew that Naruto was alive… He was going to kill him son! _

"_Bunta!" he screamed, "GO! HE'S GOING TO KILL MY SON!" _

_The frog didn't hesitate and chased after the fox. _

This is a battle I can't win… _thought Arashi, hopelessly. _I'm going to have to use _that _justu…

That_ jutsu was the forbidden death seal. He was going to seal the fox. _

Not only will I seal the fox, I'm going to seal him inside Naruto. He'll be a hero. The fox will be mad about that, being sealed inside my son…

_The fox smashed Arashi's house, and pulled out the wailing Naruto. _

"_REAPER DEATH SEAL!!!" screamed the fourth hokage, jumping off Gamabunta and grabbing the fox's face… There was a flash of light and…the next thing he knew, he was standing in a cave, an old man in front of him… his memories fading… _

_End Flashback – _

The leader of Akatsuki, Arashi Uzumaki, former yondaime of Konoha, had regained his memories.

_I was… hypnotized by that old man! He made me become the leader of the Akatsuki. _

"Itachi," said Arashi, "you and Kisame… go back to the base…"

Itachi looked slightly confused.

"Um… I'll handle this…" said Arashi.

"Leader," said Kisame… "Your face…"

"He's regained his memories!" yelled Itachi, "We have to kill him!"

----

Will Itachi and Kisame kill Arashi? What about Sasuke and Jiraiya vs. Orochimaru? Find out more in the next chapter of Sasuke: Chronicles of and Uchiha (SCOU for short)

-----

Hopefully, you've enjoyed SCOU so far… Continue to read and review… You'd better review too, Bacon AKA gaara43!

Stay tuned.


	8. Life and death battles

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 8: Life and death battles

Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru.

"Oh!?" said Orochimaru, "You think you can kill me? That's a laugh!"

Jiraiya growled.

"Jiraiya-sama!" yelled a voice, and Sasuke Uchiha landed atop Gamabunta's head.

"Sasuke…" said Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru killed Naruto!" yelled Sasuke, "I won't forgive him! Let me help you!"

Despite Sasuke's small size, and weaker abilities, he didn't hesitate in letting Sasuke join him.

"Let's rip him to pieces!" Cried Sasuke, pointing at Orochimaru.

Gamabunta leapt forward and Sasuke caught Orochimaru's snake in the deathly glare of the Blue Sharingan. The snake shuddered, and Gamabunta swung his sword.

"BLOCK HIM!" Orochimaru screamed at the snake, who was still shuddering.

_SLICE! _

The snake was cut cleanly in half.

"What!?" screamed Orochimaru, as he jumped off the head of the dead snake.

"You forget that I have my Blue Sharingan!" yelled Sasuke.

"Jiraiya," said Gamabunta, "I cannot remain here any longer… You must fight on your own… I am sorry… about the boy…"

"There was nothing you could do to prevent it," said Jiraiya softly, grabbing Sasuke and jumping to the ground.

"Good luck," mumbled the toad, who proceeded to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya looked down at the fallen Naruto.

_He looks so peaceful… Why… why didn't the fox save him?_ Thought Jiraiya.

Orochimaru glared at both of them.

_I'm going to have to avoid locking eyes with Sasuke, _thought the sound sannin.

It was possibly the worst time for Sasuke to unlock the 3-tomed Blue Sharingan…

Seeing Naruto dead unleashed the power.

Sasuke's eyes flashed and there was a third tome in his eye.

The 3-tomed Blue Sharingan was extremely powerful. Not only was the 3-tomed blue sharingan the final stage of blue sharingan but it was heard that it might even be more powerful then the Mangekyou Sharingan!

Jiraiya lunged at Orochimaru, rasengan in hand.

Orochimaru grabbed his arm before it could hit him and kicked in a certain place below the belt. There was a pop, and Jiraiya's face contorted in agony.

"AAAAGH!!" he screamed.

His yelling fell to whispers… something about… "Ow," "broke," "one," "of," "my," "jewels," and… "muffins…"

"Muffins?' asked Sasuke, "What are you babbling about?"

Jiraiya fell over and passed out. So much for the legendary sannin… Now Sasuke had to face Orochimaru on his own!

Arashi stood facing, Itachi and Kisame.

"I guess you're not our leader anymore…" said Kisame, unsheathing his sword.

_I can't… I can't beat them! _Thought Arashi.

Kisame charged…

Arashi didn't even have time to move… Kisame flung his sword out right at his head… and…

BOOM!

A wall of sand blocked it!

"What the hell?" yelled Kisame, trying to get away from the sand that was trying to swallow him.

Arashi spun around. A boy with red hair, bags beneath his eyes, and a murderous look on his face looked at him.

"We meet again, Naruto Uzumaki," said the boy.

Apparently Gaara was sleepier than we thought… he mistook Naruto's father for Nauto…

"Huh?" said Arashi, "Naruto?"

_He must know my son! _

"Gaara of the desert," said Itachi, "you have the one tailed Shukaku within you, right?"

Gaara said nothing.

"It doesn't matter who he his!" yelled Kisame, "Let's kill them now!"

Kisame charged again, and again Gaara blocked with the power of his sand.

Arashi began charging his charka…

_Time to show them the power of the previous yondaime! _

He began to form the rasengan.

Gaara looked over at Arashi.

_What? What is that? A ball of…charka…?_ Thought Gaara.

Itachi opened up his eyes revealing the mangekyou sharingan.

"Gaara!" yelled Arashi, "Don't look into his eyes!"

"Yeah…" said Gaara, looking at the ground while enveloping Kisame in his sand coffin.

"NO!" yelled Kisame, "ITACHI! HELP ME!"

"Why should I help you," asked Itachi, looking at the shark-man.

"WE'RE TEAM-MATES!"

"Why should I help someone who isn't even strong enough to beat a thirteen year old boy?"  
"ITACHI! NO!" Kisame screamed.

The sand imploding, skewering Kisame in the process.

Itachi didn't even look phased.

Gaara, however, did.

"You…" he growled, "You let your friend die just like that?"

Itachi smiled, "Yes, boy. What are you going to do about it?"

Gaara glared with murderous eyes, "I"LL KILL YOU! Naruto, you told me that I should protect my friends… I can't let someone,who didn't even blink when one of his friends died, live!"

Gaara shot out a whole lot of sand, but it fell. Gaara had been hit with the Mangekyou.

The boy fell to his knees. He screamed, clutching his head.

Arashi suddenly realized all the charka he had poured into his rasengan… It would obliterate Itachi!

Arashi lunged, and before Itachi could do anything, the rasengan was plunged deep into his chest, leaving a huge gaping hole.

Itachi stared at the hole in his body.

"Hmm," he said, "You've… done… we-well… Ara…shi…"

With that, Itachi collapsed onto the ground.

Arashi picked up the struggling Gaara, and ran into Konoha…

"I beat you up pretty bad before!" yelled Sasuke, "Of course I can beat you now!"

"Foolish child!" Orochimaru yelled back.

However, Sasuke may have been right… Orochimaru had lost quite a bit of charka… but if he did everything right, even the mighty Level 2 Blue Sharingan couldn't defeat him!

Orochimaru charged, throwing his arm out at Sasuke, Sasuke caught it and blasted Orochimaru back with his dojustu.

_I can't beat him with plain Taijutsu… _thought the sound sannin.

He let a long snake slither out of his mouth… and from the mouth of the snake, Orochimaru pulled his sword.

"I'll beat you with this!" yelled Orochimaru profoundly.

Meanwhile…

Itachi lay on the ground. He was definitely not dead.

-----

Next chapter—

Sasuke and Orochimaru's battle rages on! Who will be the victor? What about Arashi and Gaara? Or the not-dead Itachi? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!

---

Yep, Itachi ain't dead. What's gonna happen now? Continue to read and review, and post your thoughts and ideas about chapters to come!


	9. A chance of life

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 9: A chance of life

Arashi ran through the city of Konoha Gaara in tow.

"Naruto!" yelled a voice.

Arashi turned around and saw Shizune, one of Tsunade's pupils.

"Shizune!" cried Arashi, accidentally dropping Gaara on his head.

Shizune stepped back suddenly.

"Wait! You are not Naruto!"

"Of course I'm not! I'm Arashi Uzumaki, remember?"

Shizune looked genuinely confused.

"But… that's… the yondaime! He's dead!" cried Shizune, and she lowered her voice, "You can't be… are you?"

"I'll tell you later," he said, flashing a grin, "but first I need you to help Gaara! Itachi got him with his Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Itachi!?" said Shizune, "but… he's of the Akatsuki!"

"Yeah, but I killed both him and Gaara got another Akatsuki member, one called Kisame."

"Okay," said Shizune, placing her hands on the head of the whimpering Gaara.   
"Shizune…" said Arashi softly, "Is Naruto here?"  
Shizune averted his gaze.

"Naruto… he… he died… not too long ago… He was killed by Orochimaru…"

Arashi stood up.

_NO! I didn't even… I didn't get to meet my own son! He's… dead? _

"I'm going to kill him… Where is he? Where's Orochimaru!?"

Shizune pointed a direction, "Jiraiya-sama is there too… He would be happy to see you again."

Arashi nodded. So sensei was fighting his old team mate.

"See you when I return," said Arashi, and he leapt off.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. The snake sannin held a sword of legend in his hand, and he planned to slay Sasuke with it!

"Let's finish this," said Sasuke, flinging himself at the sannin, eyes blazing in full power.

Uchiha's had been gifted with the power of excellent genjutsu since as long as they can remember. The sharingan helped that quite a bit. With the Blue Sharingan, level two, Sasuke managed to create a genjutsu sword of charka powered by his dojutsu.

Sasuke's blade crashed up against Orochimaru's knocking the sannin backwards a step.

_What!? _Thought Orochimaru, _what power! It's immense, even in the body of a six year old! Mixing genjutsu, ninjutsu and a legendary dojutsu… this kid is a genius! And his charka control… almost perfect! And he's in the body of a six year old! _

Sasuke didn't hesitate to swing his sword again, forcing Orochimaru to duck.

Sasuke's eyes shot a pulse through the air, knocking Orochimaru onto his back. The small boy leapt in for the killing blow… The sword swing…

And connected with Orochimaru's head!

_I hit him! _Thought Sasuke.

As if on cue, Orochimaru disappeared… and a log was left.

_Damn, it was a substitution… _

All of the sudden, Orochimaru leapt at him from the trees behind him his sword in position to strike.

Sasuke spun, and blocked it, proceeding to swing his sword upward. Orochimaru parried it and swung back. Sasuke jumped into the air, over Orochimaru's bade, and kicked the sannin straight in the face. Sasuke did a kind of backflip and landed his feet, while Orochimaru bellowed and clutched at his eye.

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke, looking him straight in the eyes.

_Excellent! _Sasuke thought.

And before Orochimaru could realize his mistake, Sasuke froze him with the Blue Sharingan, and thought.

_I don't have enough charka to defeat him… I'm running low again... _

"You're losing charka, boy," said Orochimaru, struggling to speak through Sasuke's jutsu.

"I'm not giving in, Orochimaru-_teme_."

Orochimaru growled.

Sasuke's charka was almost nothing now, and he released Orochimaru from the jutsu. Orochimaru smirked, and tossed his sword from hand to hand.

Sasuke stumbled backwards.

"I won't… lose to you… you killed… naruto…"

Sasuke fell to his knees, tears flowing down his face.

"I wont… I won't forgive you for that! You killed… my best friend…"

Orochimaru raised his blade, "You don't need to forgive me, you just need to die."

Right as Orochimaru was about to strike…

KRAK!

Someone kicked him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling across the ground.

Sasuke looked up, dizzy with exhaustion.

"Nar-naruto?"

Arashi grimaced, "No, I'm his father."

He walked over to the passed out Jiraiya.

"Hey, sensei," he said.

He walked over to the boy who lay face first in the dirt. Arashi picked him up and turned him over. It was Naruto.

_He looks so much like I did as a kid… _he thought sadly. He pressed his hands to his chest, and all of the sudden, he felt something try to draw him in.

"Wh-what!?" cried Arashi, "His charka is still moving inside him!"

Orochimaru. Stumbled to his feet.

"What are you babbling about, person? My snake killed him! It was poisonous."

Arashi smiled weakly.

"You can't kill the kyuubi with poison! The fox lives."

"But is Naruto still…" said Sasuke.

"That's what I'm going to find out," said Arashi, putting his mind into the mind of the boy.

Itachi began healing the small wound that had been inflicted on him by Arashi.

"I might as well go back to the base; apparently we need another plan to take down the leaf." Itachi jumped off into the night sky.

-------------

So the fox is alive! Can Arashi save Naruto from death with the help of the fox? Will Orochimaru be defeated? Find out more in the next chapter of SCOU.

----

Yeah, I felt like I'd give Naruto one more chance, seeing as the fox wasn't able to heal him before, due to the poison… Review and tell me what you think, should Naruto live?


	10. Revenge and Rebirth

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 10: Revenge and Rebirth

Arashi's mind mixed with Naruto's and he felt himself falling… where he landed in a lake of blood. He was able to stand in the water, it was only 3 feet deep. He stood up and waded around a bit.

"**WHO ARE YOU!??" **Cried out a voice that Arashi remembered well.

"I am Arashi Uzumaki," said Arashi profoundly.  
"**ARASHI? YOU LIE! ARASHI IS DEAD!" **

"No, I didn't die," said Arashi defiantly, "I don't have time to explain. You need to help Naruto."

Kyuubi laughed.

A huge cage suddenly appeared in front of Arashi, and the Kyuubi glared down at Arashi from within.

"**WHY WOULD I WANT TO SAVE NARUTO? HE HAS CAUSED ME NOTHING BUT PAIN! I AM SICK OF LIVING INSIDE OF HIM, AS AN EXTRA CHAKRA SOURCE FOR HIM! I WILL NO LONGER BE A SLAVE TO A BRAT! I DECIDED THAT I WOULD RATHER LET HIM DIE, AND DIE WITH HIM!" **

Arashi glared back up at the kitsune.

"He's my son!"

"**ALL MORE OF A REASON TO LET HIM DIE!" **

The fox wasn't giving in. Arashi would have to play his last card…

"If you save Naruto, I'll take you out of Naruto. I'll set you free. Just save my son!"

(Arashi can set him free because he's the one who sealed him.)  
The large kitsune thought for a moment.

"**WHAT IF I ATTACK KONOHA AGAIN AFTER YOU LET ME OUT?" **

The fox was right… But…

"You wouldn't be able too. You've been hurt by the snake's poison! It would be at least a month before you could fully release your power upon us and have a chance of succeeding again!"

"**HMM… YOU ARE RIGHT…" **

_Please, just accept the offering! Please! _

**FINE. **

Arashi looked up.

"What?" he said.

"**I SAID 'FINE'! I'LL BRING THE BASTARD KID BACK!"**

Arashi almost cried tears of joy.

"Okay, heal him now!"

Arashi released his mind from Naruto's.

Once again, he stood in the clearing in the woods. It was raining now.

"Well?" asked Sasuke.

Orochimaru lay on the ground, bleeding from his head, tying to get up. He struggled however, for, he kept slipping on the wet grass.

Arashi smiled.

"Naruto is being healed as we speak."

Arashi was right. A red glow emitted from Naruto's damp body.

"Yes!" yelled Sasuke, throwing his fist into the air.

"You still…" mumbled Orochimaru, who had managed to stand up, "you still have to face me!"

Arashi laughed.

"I put a lot of charka into that kick, sannin, you're dying from blood loss as we speak. I can kill you easily, but…" the blond man glared, "You almost killed my son, so I'm going to have him finish you off."

There was a flash of red charka, and Naruto sat up.

"Huh?' he said weakly, blinking and wiping the rain water from his eyes.

"Naruto!" cried Sasuke, "You were going to die! But your dad saved you!"

"What?" said Naruto, "My dad?"

Arashi stepped in front of Naruto, and stood him up.

"Hello, son." He said.

"You're… the fourth hokage!" he said.

"Yes, I didn't die when I sealed the Kyuubi in you," said Arashi, brushing some water off of his arm.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"Abandon you? I didn't! I was hypnotized and forced to lead the Akatsuki!"

"You're not wearing a uniform though!"

"I took it off."

Naruto looked down, and then hugged Arashi.

Arashi looked slightly surprised at this action, and then ruffled his hair.

Arashi then pulled away from the embrace.

"Now, Orochimaru," he growled, "your time to die has arrived"

Orochimaru gasped for breath, the loss of blood was affecting him seriously.

"Naruto, finish him with your most powerful technique."

Naruto nodded.

"I improved on the rasengan," said Naruto.

Arashi looked down at the boy, "How did you learn the rasengan."

"Ero-sennin," Naruto pointed at Jiraiya, who was still out cold, "he taught me! It took me about two weeks to learn!"

Arashi smiled, leave it to Jiraiya to teach Naruto the rasengan.

"How did you improve it?"

"I created the Odama Rasengan! The Great Sphere Rasengan!"

"Show me it," he said.

Naruto created a shadow clone, and formed the Odama rasengan.

"Nice," said Arashi, "Now get rid of Orochimaru once and for all!"

Naruto lunged, "DIE, OROCHIMARU!"

Orochimaru attempted to get away, but he couldn't and the Odama Rasengan hit him with full force.

The was a deafening boom, and a flash of white light. Orochimaru had been vaporized. He was finally dead.

"And then there were two," said Arashi, thinking that the sannin had been reduced to two people.

Sasuke looked up at Arashi, "Where is my brother?"

"Itachi?" asked Arashi, and Sasuke nodded.

"I killed him."

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, but then he was back to normal.

"No," he said slowly, "Itachi lives. I can sense it."

Arashi grimaced. Leave it to Itachi to continue living.

"Well," said Arashi, "We can deal with him later, first someone needs to pick up Jiraiya and we need to get back to central Konoha."

Naruto nodded, heaving Jiraiya off the ground.

Then they began the walk back to Konoha, where the war raged on.

-----

Naruto lives and Orochimaru is dead at last! What happens when Jiraiya awakens and sees that Arashi is alive? And who is the mysterious Kage of the grass villiage?

Find out in the next chapter of SCOU!

------

If any of you play the Naruto CCG, you can see that I named the chapter after a series Naruto cards. Also, who do you think that the Grass Kage should be? Someone familiar, around the Naruto series, or someone completely new? Review and tell.


	11. Reunions and the Grass Kage revealed!

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 11: Reunions… and the Grass Kage revealed!

Arashi, Sasuke and Naruto walked toward central Konoha, where the war continued.

"Ow!" cried Naruto suddenly, clutching his stomach with one hand, while he lifted up the unconscious Jiraiya with the other.

_I still have to release the fox… _thought Arashi.

"Dad," said Naruto, "the Kyuubi says… he doesn't want to be released… yet…"

Arashi looked slightly surprised. The Kyuubi didn't want to be released? This night was definitely changing things in the world.

A huge explosion from the village suddenly rocked the ground.

"Hurry up!" yelled Arashi, breaking into a run.

- Central Konoha –

Tsunade smashed a grass ninja in the face, instantly shattering his skull.

"Is that all you got!?" she yelled.

"Tsunade-sama!" cried a familiar voice, and Shizune ran up to Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked the hokage.

"He… Arashi Uzumaki! The yondaime! He's alive!"

"Wh-what!?"

"It's true! He brought the injured Gaara to me!"

"Shizune, did something get knocked in your head?" asked Tsunade, knocking

hizune's head with her fist lightly, as if wondering if it had anything in it.

"No!" Shizune yelled, "I'll show you! I bet you 500 coins that he's alive!" "Deal," said

Tsunade, shaking her apprentice's hand.

Immediately after the two shook on the deal, Sasuke, Naruto (dragging Jiraiya), and a an with spiky blond hair ran up to them.

"Tsunade-sama," said the man, bowing.

"See!" said Shizune, pointing her finger in Tsunade's face,"It is the Fourth Hokage! You owe me 500 coins!"

The man laughed, "Tsunade, you always were bad with bets. And Shizune is right… I am Arashi Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage."

"But…" said Tsunade, completely lost.

Arashi explained how he had been hypnotized by the Akatsuki, and all.

"What about… Naruto… why did you choose to seal the Kyuubi in him?"

Arashi looked at her, confused, "What do you mean, why did I seal it in him?"

"Is he… related to you?"

Of course! Nobody knew that Naruto was Arashi's son, he hadn't had time to tell anybody, for the Kyuubi attacked.

"Yes, he's my son!"

Tsunade looked shocked for a second, but then snapped out of it, "I wondered why he seemed so much like you and your wife… Reiuki… was it?"

Arashi nodded.

"But wait…" said Shizune, looking at Naruto, "Naruto died! He's…"

"The Kyuubi was able to bring him back in time… and… Orochimaru is dead…" said Arashi.

Tsunade smiled, "Good."

Jiraiya took this moment to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked, sitting up.

"Ero-sennin!" cried Naruto happily, "I'm alive!"

Jiraiya looked at him, "Wh-what? Th-th-that's great! I thought you had died! How did you…?"  
"Dad made a deal with the fox!"

"What? Who's dad?"

"Mine! The Fourth Hokage!"

Jiraiya laughed, "You must be imagining things!"

"No! I'm not," yelled Naruto, "He knocked Orochimaru's brain in, and I finished it with the Odama Rasengan! Also… HE'S STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, FOOL!"

Jiraiya looked up… and sure enough, the Yondaime was standing above him.

"What's up, sensei?" asked Arash, grinning, and holding out his hand to help Jiraiya up.

Arashi pulled the shocked looking Jiraiya up.

"But… how!?"

Arashi had to explain things again.

"Thanks for taking care of my son," said Arashi pointing to Naruto.

Naruto decided to tell everybody what a bad mentor Jiraiya had been.

"He didn't take care of me! He left all the time to peep on girls, and he screamed at me all the time, and demanded money all the time when he was teaching me the Rasengan!" Naruto screamed out defiantly.

Arashi laughed.

"That sounds like how he taught me and my teammates!"

Naruto couldn't think of anything more to say so he shut up.

"There's still a war going on here!" said Sasuke, reminding everybody of what was going on.

"Yes," said Tsunade, "And the hokage of the Grass… I'm going to find out who he is…"

Tsunade jumped up onto a roof.

"Sasuke, you and Arashi come with me! Shizune, help out Naruto and Jiraiya with their injuries!"  
Arashi and Sasuke jumped up to where Tsunade was, and then leapt off.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rookies 9 were fighting the Sound Four. Well… It was just Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Tayuya left… and Ino was being mended by Sakura.

"Pathetic…" stated Kidomaru, "We're being held up by a bunch of brats!"

"Brats?" said Shikamaru, with hatred in his voice, "I'm a chunnin! And these guys are all exceptional genin! So shut your mouth!"

"I'll teach you to talk to us like that, wimp," said Kidomaru, firing a web of charka at Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino. Before they could escape, the web wrapped the up.

Choji and Kiba attempted to get them out, but they were blocked by Kidomaru.

"Hey fat-ass," said Kidomaru to Jirobo, "smash the ones in the net."

Jirobo grunted, and cracked his knuckled.

"Damn it!" yelled Shino, "my bugs can't cut through the charka strings!"

"Is there even a way out of this thing?" said Shikamaru, punching the net.

Hinata stood next to them, mixing her charka with the strings… and the web blasted off of them.

"I guess there was…" said Shikamaru, "Good job, Hinata."

Hinata nodded.

"Look out!" cried Kiba, who immediately got smacked in the face by Kidomaru.

Hinata looked up, Jirobo was about to smash them flat.

She knew what she need to do. She shoved Shikamaru and Shino away, and right before Jirobo smashed her…

"8 TRIGRAMS, HEAVENLY SPIN!"

A huge swirling ball of blue charka enveloped Jirobo, and spun around at a breathtaking speed.

When the charka disappeared, Jirobo was gone… Hinata had put all her charka into that attack. Choji caught her before she collapsed and ran her to Sakura, who was acting as the medic.

Tayuya spat onto the ground.

"Those idiots, didn't take them seriously," she said, "Let's kill them, Kidomaru."

Kidomaru nodded, grinning evilly.

Meanwhile… Tsunade and the Grass Kage exchanged blows, while Sasuke and Arashi fought a bunch of Grass ninja around them.

Tsunade landed beside the Grass Kage and whacked him in the face, knocking the shroud-hat off of his head, revealing his face…

It was the face of the third Hokage.

"Sandaime?" she exclaimed.

The Grass Kage laughed.

"You mistake me for my brother… I am Kazima Sarutobi, the lost twin brother of the Third Hokage of Konoha!"

----

Next time:

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura continue to fight the last two members of the sound Four, Tayuya and Kidomaru. Tsunade and Arashi fight the powerful Kazima, and Lee and Sasuke battle Kidomaru! Also… a Konoha ninja will die!

To be continued in the next chapter of Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha!

-----

I changed the name of this story… It was "what's With Sasuke" before, and I decided to change it, needing to go back and fix every chapter… Remember to continue to read and review and post your thoughts about future chapters of my story. And remember tell me what pairings you would like to see, other than SasuXSaku, which should start sometime soon… Read and Review!


	12. Kimmimaru

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 12: Kimmimaru

_Last Chapter – _

_The Kyuubi decided not to be released… yet… and Arashi catches up with Tsunade and Shizune, explaining what happened to him. The rookie nine, excepting Naruto and Sasuke, battle the Sound Four. Tsunade trades blows with the Grass Kage, and he is revealed to be Kazima Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's lost twin brother! What now?_

Kazima cracked his knuckles.

"What do you mean that you're his twin brother?" asked Arashi.

Kazima started to explain.

"When I was a child, the first and second hokage's had decided that I was more powerful than my brother, the one you knew as the Third Hokage

Anyways, they were to choose me as the Third Hokage, but the ninja from the village in the Grass attacked one night, and kidnapped me, making it look as if I had been killed. There, I learned the truth about the world, and I was trained for years, treated with utmost respect until I became the Second Hokage of the Grass! I chose to team up with the Sound and destroy the village where they decided to make my pathetic brother the hokage I should have been! Now I'll kill you!"

"You seem to fit the example of a mentally disturbed ninja," said Tsunade, drawing back into a fighting position.

"I agree," said Arashi, rolling up his sleeves.

"You two have sealed your fate," said Kazima.

"Sasuke," said Tsunade, "Get out of here."

Sasuke jumped off the roof and ran.

Kazima lunged at Arasi and Tsunade.

Sasuke ran through Konoha, his charka fully restored. He could see the sun, halfway up on the horizon. The rain had stopped a while back. The war was being won.

_Where am I supposed to go, though? _Thought Sasuke.

Tsunade had told him to run from the battle, but she hadn't instructed him where to go.

And before he could think, he stopped in his tracks. There was a tall, white haired man, standing in front of him. He had two dots on his forehead, a blank gaze, and he wore the purple belt of the sound village at his waist (Is it a belt?). Sasuke had an opponent again.

Kidomaru and Tayuya stood facing Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"You hold them while I summon…"

Kidomaru flung himself at the group genin, pushing all his charka into his fist.

"Die, maggots!" he cried aiming his fist…

"8 TRIGRAMS HEAVENLY SPIN!"

_WHAT!? ANOTHER ONE!?_ Thought Kidomaru.

There was another huge spinning ball of blue chakra, and when everything disappeared, Kidomaru stood injured, and Neji Hyuuga stood, his feet firmly lanted to the ground , but he was exhausted.

"Neji!" cried Kiba, "he's still alive and-"

Kiba didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Neji was hit in the side by a large… spider?!

Tayuya laughed.

"I thought Hyuuga's were supposed to be better than that!"

Neji fell to the ground, breathing heavily; his head dripping with blood… one of his eyes were missing…

Kidomaru, clutched his most injured arm.

"You little Hyuuga bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Meanwhile –

Kimmimaru looked down upon Sasuke, and then pressed his palm out against the air.

Sasuke's Blue Sharingan abilities flared up and he realized that… something was about to-

All of the sudden, and long pointed bone shot out of Kimmimaru's hand, right at Sasuke. The small Uchiha barely had time to dodge, but he was able to make it.

"Hmm…" said Kimmimaru, "That was luck. You still cannot beat this Kimmimaru (he's like Seshomaru o.0).

Sasuke got into his Blue Sharingan style fighting position, and Kimmimaru lunged.

"Eye shield!" said Sasuke, concentrating his dojutsu to form a nearly transparent Blue shield around his body.

Kimmimaru still flew at the small boy, shooting bones out of his arms. The bones connected with the shield… and Kimmimaru was stopped in his tracks. The bones pulled him in closer to the shield and…

"Blue Blaze of Glory!" cried Sasuke, letting the shield overflow with charka and explode.

Kimmimaru stumbled, burnt,out of the blue flames, where Sasuke stood, unharmed.

Kimmimaru cracked his knuckles.

"It's time for this Kimmimaru to show you his true strength!"

And the sound ninja released his full curse mark form.

Meanwhile, the sound four fought the rookie nine, or… at least those who were still living and able to fight. And Neji lay on the ground, bleeding.

"Any of you come any closer," said Kidomaru, "We'll kill you."

"We can't just back down!" cried Kiba, "We're going to beat you!"

"Cocky brat," mumbled Kidomaru, "It's time for you to go to hell! Chakra Arrow!"

With that, Kidomaru blasted a charka arrow out of his mouth, straight at Kiba.

BAM!

There was a flash of light, and the arrow connected with a body, leaving and big cloud of smoke that covered Kiba.

"Wh-what!?" cried Choji, "Kiba!? Kiba are you-!?"

"He's finished!" said Kidomaru, "No one can survive that attack!"

The smoke cleared and…

Kiba stood up, shaking. On the ground next to him, was Neji Hyuuga… and he was dead.

"Neji…" sniffed Kiba, "he sacri…"

"Damn it!" cried Kidomaru, "this is the end for you dog shit!"

Sasuke was being absolutely pummeled by Kimmimaru in his new form.

"Ow…" said Sasuke, clutching his arm.

_I… I don't have a curse mark anymore… so I can't... I can't beat him! Where's some help when I need it. _

Kimmimaru lunged again, going for the final blow.

"Die, child!" he cried, a bone protruding from his hand and…

BAM!

Kimmimaru was blasted backwards by a kick.

"Who-?" said Sasuke, looking to see who had saved him. And right next to him stood the man in green himself, Konoha's elusive Rock Lee.

----

Next chapter-

The sound four vs. the sound four battles is resolved, and Tsunade and Arashi fight Kazima, while Rock Lee and Sasuke battle Kimmimaru. The action continues in the next chapter of SCOU.

----

Sorry 'bout how long it took to update the story; I got busy with school and all and the site wasn't accepting my stuff for some reason… Anyways, continue to read and review.


	13. Alchemy

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 13: Alchemy

_Last Chapter – _

_Kazima explained how he had gotten to be the Kage of the Grass, and team up with Orochimaru to destroy the leaf. Meanwhile, Kidomaru and Tayuya fought the rookie nine. Kidomaru attempted to attack but Neji Hyuuga arrived and held him off for a bit, but he ended up dead, as he sacrificed himself to save Kiba. And Sasuke runs through Konoha when he bumps into Kimmimaru who attacks him. Sasuke was able to hold his own for a bit until Kimmimaru unleashed his full curse mark form, nearly killing Sasuke. But Lee got there just in time, fresh from surgery, and saved Sasuke. But what'll happen now? _

Kimmimaru clutched the side of his bleeding face.

"You have greatly angered this Kimmimaru," said the sound ninja, "You are not going to live past this night."

Sasuke now realized that the sun was about halfway up on the horizon.

_This had been a long night… I just gotta survive it! _

"Die, fools!" cried Kimmimaru, shooting bones out of his hand.

Lee knocked Sasuke aside and leapt up, landing upon the slender bone. He ran down it, while Kimmimaru shot another bone out of his other hand. Lee leapt onto the other one and jumped at Kimmimaru.

"Face my taijutsu!" he cried, kicking Kimmimaru straight in the face, and knocking him on his back. Lee jumped back a few yards and watched the tall sound ninja.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" asked the green-clad genin.

"Yeah," answered the small Uchiha, "I think so…."

Meanwhile…

Arashi charged at Kazima with his Rasengan. Kimmimaru stepped aside and hit Arashi in the gut causing the Rasengan to explode, barely hurting Kazima, but hurting Arashi a bit more.

Arashi stumbled back, coughing.

_This guy… he isn't too strong…Me and Tsunade can definitely take him down… but if he shows any new techniques… techniques I've never even seen or heard of... and they take me by surprise… _

Kazima cracked his knuckles and looked at the sannin and the previous hokage.

"I think now would be a good time to show you a power that fuses charka with science: alchemy."

"What!?" said Arashi, utterly confused. He had never learned about chakra been used for scientific methods before… what was Kazima talking about?

"Alchemy," spat Tsunade, "that's a dangerous art."

"What is it?" asked Arashi.

"It follows the principles of equivalent exchange… you can transmute items into other things, giving up charka and something equivalent in return. Many have lost limbs or their lives from practicing alchemy. His own technique will be his downfall."

Kazima cackled. "My downfall? Don't be ridiculous! I've always had such a talent for science, and the Grass ninja thought it was perfect for me to use alchemy. With my powers, I haven't got to worry about such trivial things as equivalent exchange! I'm part of the Sarutobi bloodline! We have the power of un-equivalent alchemy! I was the first to figure it out!"

"So the Third Hokage could have used Alchemy, as could his son and grandson?" asked Tsunade.

"Exactly!" cried Kazima, "now my technique, will be _your _downfall!"

Kidomaru grunted, "You're going to die, brats."

Kidomaru began to charge himself up for his ultimate attack.

"You're using that?" asked Tayuya casually.

"Exactly," said Kidomaru.

Kiba frowned, "I don't like this."

With in the last hour, many ninjas had died, including Neji, and Akamaru had been critically injured. And Konoha's rookie nine were going to be slaughtered at the hands of the Sound Four. This was not a good day for Kiba Inuzaku.

_Well, thinking on the bright side, at least Akamaru isn't dead… _he thought, _but… well_ _we're basically dead…_

Kidomaru stood overflowing with charka, readying himself for his ultimate attack, while Tayuya stood with her many summoned beasts.

"I think I might as well smash them up a bit with my beautiful creatures, " she said, holding up her hand. She faltered for a second, looked slightly shocked, but went back to normal in a second.

"So Neji's dead?" asked Tayuya.

"What!?" cried Kiba, "I… how do you… what's going on here!?"

Tayuya laughed.

"Okay, creatures kill Kidomaru."

The beasts lunged, and Kidomaru shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he cried. The beasts got to him... and ripped him to pieces.

"Good," said Tayuya, "Well, ninja's of Konoha, I'm Ino Yamanaka, inhbiting this ninja's body."

Shikamaru nodded, smiling a bit.

"Now my dear creatures," said Tayuya, "Destroy me, and leave Konoha forever."

The obeyed and left. The Sound Four had been defeated.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino walked up to the four leaf ninja who had battled the four sound ninja.

"Well done," said Sakura, "Let's get out of here."

Agreement rose around the group, but Sakura ran off alone, looking for Sasuke.

Kazima clapped his hands together.

"Stop him, Arashi!" barked Tsunade.

Arashi stumbled a bit and nodded, but Kazima was faster. He threw his palms to the ground, and blue jolts of lightning burst up. Arashi sensed danger and leapt away from where he stood. A huge spike shot up where he had stood only a second before. He gaped at it.

"What you see now is only a taste of what I have in store for you," said Kazima with a laugh.

----

Next chapter –

The Kage level battle rages on, Sakura arrives while Lee and

Sasuke finish the battle with Kimmimaru. The war between the sound and the grass against Konoha and the sand hit the beginning of the end in this chapter, so what will happen in the next chapter? Find out soon.

---

Well, the war's ending. But that is definitely not the end of the story yet. Sasuke still has to get his old body back, and what about the Akatsuki? Continue to Read and Review.


	14. I'm not going to die here

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 14: I'm not going to die here

_Last Chapter – _

_Lee and Sasuke fought Kimmimaru, while Kazima revealed the hidden bloodline of the Sarutobi clan: Alchemy, with no equivalent exchange needed. The rookie nine defeated the sound four, and Sakura goes off to find Sasuke. What now!? _

Kazim took off his right arm glove, and pulled up his sleeve to reveal an arm of metal (FMA o.O). He clapped his hands together again and swiped the human arm across the top of the metal one. The was a flash of sparks and a long, sword-like black protruded from the top of the metal arm (Think Edward Elric's metal arm sword move). He began to race forward at Arashi, and clapped his hands together once again. Arashi realized that he had barely any time to move… In fact, his foot was stuck in a crack in the tile of the roof, he couldn't escape! Kazima came closer and… Tsunade jumped up and slammed her fist into the roof-top with in-human strength, blasting Kazima back. Kazima was surprised, as he flew backwards through the air, but he pulled him self together, released his clapped hands and transmuted a chunk of the roof that was flying in front of him, into a huge harpoon, headed straight for Tsunade. The Hokage looked around and before she could move, Arashi had gotten out the crack and jumped at the huge harpoon.

"RASENGAN!" he cried, blowing the harpoon to dust.

Tsunade reared back into a fighting position again. Kazima was rushing again.

"Persistent bastard," mumbled Arashi, jumping into the air. Kazima had his hands clapped again. He thrust his hands onto the roof top, flipped and continued running. Where he had put his hands, another gigantic spike burst up and headed straight for Arashi, in mid air.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" yelled Arashi, making a shadow clone appear beside him, and push him out of the way of the spike. Kazima grumbled as he looked up at Arashi- BAM-M! Tsunade's open palm connected with the side of Kazima's face, knocking him backwards several yards. Arashi, up in the air, released a huge fireball, headed for the grass kage. Kazima put his hands to the ground and a huge stone wall came up before his, blocking the fireball from hitting him. Arashi dropped to the ground, and the wall exploded, sending the shards of granite straight at him. Arashi formed some quick hand seals and a burst of air knocked the huge shards of granite aside. He began to form a rasengan again. On the other side of the building, Tsunade and Kazima traded blows. Kazima punched at Tsunade's face with his human hand, but she grabbed his fist and flung him over her shoulder. Kazima spun in the air and landed on his feet, clapping his hands together, and thrusting them out shooting a wave of air at her. Tsunade, punched the air, stopping the blast of air waves, and punched out at Kazima. The grass Kage parried and threw out his metal-sword arm, Tsunade ducked, and then back flipped, kicking Kazima in the jaw. Tsunade jumped forward aiming to hit him square in the jaw. Kazima grabbed her am with his human hand, and thrust out his sword arm again. Tsunade knocked it aside with her free arm, and kneed him powerfully in the gut. He stumbled backwards and a fist came at his again. He grabbed the fist with his hands and overloaded his charka into his palms. BOOM! Tsunade was sent flying back with the power of the blast. Kazima spun around and saw Arashi, coming at his with a Disk Rasengan (think Destructo disk from DBZ). Kazima leapt to the left as Arashi flung the disk, missing. Kazima laughed, but realized that Arashi had another disk in his other hand. Arashi released it and this time, Kazima couldn't dodge. The disk went straight through his left leg, sending him to the ground. Tsunade walked up.

"You're beaten, Kazima," she said, holding her sore shoulder.

Kzima laughed and cried, "You think you've won? Watch this!"

Kazima clapped his hands together and put them to his bleeding stump of a leg. There was a flash of white light… and Kazima's leg was back, only metallic!

Arashi gasped. This was definitely an amazing technique… would it mean his death?

Rock Lee kicked at Kimmimaru repeatedly in the air, but the enemy ninja kept blocking with the bones.

"You can't win!" cried Kimmimaru, and suddenly saw a flash of Blue light behind him.

"KONOHA'S SACRED TECHNIQUE: A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

Sasuke's slender kunai stabbed right into Kimmimaru's back, sending him into the air.

Lee finally connected a kick with Kimmimaru's stomach, knocking the sound ninja into the air. Sasuke leapt onto the fallen ninja's stomach, chidori in hand, ready to deliver the final blow. He thrust his arm down and… a huge bone jumped out of Kimmimaru's stomach, impaling Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke was knocked up into the air… but not before his chidori made contact with Kimmimaru's chest. Kimmimaru was dead, and Sasuke was falling in the air, a large bone stuck into his shoulder, which was bleeding everywhere. Sasuke just about felt himself hit the ground, but a pair of arms caught him.

"Huh?" croaked Sasuke.

He looked up and saw Sakura Haruno holding him.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun," she said, weeping slightly, and pulled the bone out of his arm.

"No…" croaked Sasuke, "It's… not… alright… tell… tru-uth…"

Sakura shed tears onto Sasuke and held her hands to his shoulder wound, pumping healing charka into it. It was quite possible that Sasuke could die here, in her arms. No, she was not going to let that happen. No way in hell was she going to just let Sasuke just die here. Sasuke's eyes started to dim a little bit, and Sakura pushed more healing charka into his wound. The huge hole was mending a bit… but slowly… Sakura had lost quite a bit of charka healing Hinata and Ino during the fight with the sound four. Rock Lee stood over her, looking half sadly, half confidently at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are not going to die here," he said, "you will live!"

Sasuke's mind was all jumbled… with pain… and confusion.

_Lee… I… I can't survive this! It hurts… too much! I… I can't make it… I… no… I must… kill… brother… _

Something inside the small Uchiha broke lose and suddenly Sasuke felt a new point of view inside of him.

_No… My life… it can't just be about killing my brother... Apart from our dreams… there's… a whole world out there… I'm… turning into Itachi myself… by just wanting power… Naruto… he always talks about how to fight your strongest… you need to be able to protect your friends… I'm… not just going to die here… I'm not going to die here... and let my friends suffer… I… WON'T!!! _

The wound had almost fully healed and Sasuke's eyes brightened.

"I AM _NOT _GOING TO DIE HERE!" he cried.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke was going to live. His death would not be tonight. Not tonight.

-----

Next chapter-

The war is concluded. What is left now, after the war? The night had changed a lot for everybody… what will it leave now?

---

I can't kill off Sasuke! He's the main character! He PWNZ! Anyways, read and review! More to come soon!


	15. Noon in Konoha

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 15: Noon in Konoha

_Last Chapter – _

_Tsunade and Arashi battled the alchemy-using Kazima. However, Arashi was able to slice off one of Kazima's legs with a Disk Rasengan. Yet, Kazima transmuted the missing part of his leg into a metal limb. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Lee fought Kimmimaru. Sasuke unveiled a thousand years of death on Kimmimaru and Lee was able to get in a powerful kick. Sasuke finished off Kimmimaru with a chidori, but Kimmimaru was able to slice a huge hole in his shoulder. Sakura arrived, and found Sasuke on the brink of death. She put all her charka into healing him, and being on the brink of death changed Sasuke's view on life. He decided that killing his brother wasn't going to be his only reason for existing. Sasuke's life was saved, and the war was winding down, but Arashi and Kimmimaru are still battling Kazima. Who will be the victor? _

Kazima cackled, his eyes shining in the morning sun's light. Arashi stared at his new leg.

_Alchemy… _he thought, _what an amazing gift… he fixed his stub of a leg and turned it into a solid steel leg! If alchemy could be used for good… that would be amazing! _

However, Kazima wasn't really the type to use alchemy for the forces of good….

"If I had had more time," the Grass Kage stated, "I could have been able to recreate my normal leg!"

"Fool!" Tsunade cried, "You're on the losing side of the battle! The sand and the leaf are taking care of whatever troops you and the sound have left! Just give up!"

Kazima cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to die if I give up. I refuse to give in and die. I'm going to die anyways… I might as well take you down with me!"

Kazima clapped his hands, stuck them to the ground and pulled up.

"What the-!?" cried Arashi.

There were flashed of blue sparks, and Kazima pulled out a long battle spear.

"Summoning!?" cried Arashi.

"No," said Kazima, "It's transmutation."

He charged at the Leaf ninja, coursing his charka through the spear. Arashi dodged by jumping to the left. He kicked out at Kazima in mid air, but Kazima let go of the spear, grabbed him by the leg, and threw him at Tsunade. The sannin caught Arashi, and realized that Kazima was rushing at them with the spear again. Tsunade shot out a blast of charka, knocking Kazima into a standstill, while Arashi circled behind him and…

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" screamed Arashi, holding a rather long, and sharp piece of granite and stabbing it into Kazima's… yeah….

Kazima squealed like a piglet and was thrown into the air. He came down, face-first into the stone roof-top.

"Oww…" he said, and Tsunade grabbed him by the cuff of his coat, lifting him up.

"You scream like a baby," she said, plunging her fist into his gut.

Kazima gasped, and spewed blood out of his mouth. However, he clapped his hands together, and…

"Face my greatest power!" he yelled sinisterly.

He jumped out of Tsunade's grasp and raised his open palms into the open air.

"7th GATE OF SHOCK! OPEN!!!"

Blue flames encircled Kazima and his face turned red-ish.

"The 7th gate!" cried Arashi.

"Prepare to die!" screamed Kazima, rushing Tsunade.

Arashi mind flashed back a long ways….

_Flash back –_

_13 year old Arashi Uzumaki was being tutored on the 8 gates, because he had slept in too long the day before, and missed the talk. _

"_This sucks," said Arashi, walking alongside Jiraiya, "Who care's about the stupid gates? It's not like I'm ever going to use 'em! I prefer ninjutsu to tai!" _

"_Quiet, Arashi," said Jiraiya sharply, "you're going to learn, just like your teammates did yesterday."_

"_Yeah, but I'm not going to get a day off with my teammates today!" the genin pouted. _

"_That's because you slept in too long yesterday," said Jiraiya, "Now listen up!"_

"_Why!? It's a waste of-"_

"_Shut up and listen, boy!" yelled the sannin. _

_Arashi spat on the ground, "Yes Jiraiya-sensei," he said, speaking the word sensei with annoyance. _

_Jiraiya continued speaking, "Well, we talked about the other 6 gates.. you only missed the parts about the 7__th__ and 8__th__ gates. So let's get onto the 7__th__ gate, the gate of shock."_

"_Shock?"_

"_Yes, shock. It nearly destroys your body, but you still have a chance of life if you use it. Barely… so the 7__th__ gate should be used as a last resort. It also uses up a tremendous amount of charka." _

_Jiraiya talked a bit more about the 7__th__ gate, and then got onto the subject of the 8__th__ gate._

"_Now, I'll tell you about the most dangerous gate of all, the 8__th__ gate of death."_

"_Does that mean that it promises an opponents death?" asked Arashi._

"_No," said Jiraiya solemnly, "It assures the death of the user. It destroys the user's internal organs and such… so death is assured. It should only be used if you are going to die anyways, and you need the power to protect good and destroy evil before your death. It's the final resort of final resorts."_

"_What if somebody attacks you with the 7__th__ or 8__th__ gate?" asked Arashi, "Would there be a way to stop them?" _

_Jiraiya nodded. _

"_Yes, but you need to know the bodily system very well, so medical ninja's are best for countering the gates. Hyuuga's can block the charka sources, but you don't always have a Hyuuga with you. Well, what you need to do, is try to send your own charka into the user of the gate's body, attempting to overload the user's charka point's and the places where the gate's derive from. It's extremely difficult for a normal ninja to do this. A medical ninja, such as Lady Tsunade, or maybe your friend Shizune, if she's trained well enough, would have a much easier time dealing with the gates."_

_Arashi nodded. _

_End flashback –_

"Tsunade," said Arashi, "you need to over-load his charka area's and the place's where the gate's derive from, particularly the 7th and 8th gates!"

Tsunade nodded, and said, "Jeez, Uzumaki, that's almost exactly how Jiraiya explained it a long time ago…"

"GO!" yelled Arashi, as he sensed Kazima's power growing.

Tsunade rushed, forcing charka into her hands, while Kazima gathered more and more charka, preparing to release the 8th gate, in final desperation.

"Sealing of the 8 gates!" Tsunade cried, throwing her hands out at Kazima.

"NO!" screamed Kazima. Tsunade's hands connected with Kazima and she correctly used the technique.

There was a huge blue explosion. The building they were on was completely obliterated and Arashi was sent flying. When the smoke cleared, he saw Tsunade, kneeling in front of nothingness. Kazima was gone for good. Tsunade stood up, and walked over to Arashi, breathing heavily.

"Well…" she said, and the noon bell of Konoha rang out, "I believe it's time for lunch, Arashi Uzumaki."

Tsunade proceeded to pass out, and Arashi caught her.

"Yeah," he muttered, "You can have lunch after you rest up and heal your injuries…"

It was noon in Konoha, and the war was over.

----

Next chapter –

The war is over, and life in Konoha goes back to normal… well… as normal as things can go with Arashi back. What now…? Find out in the next chapter of Sasuke: Chronicles of and Uchiha.

----

Finally, the war is over. That was 10 chapters of battle and such… time to go back into the way of everyday life in Konoha for a bit…. Remember, I need more reviews, so read and review.


	16. Sasuke's bad day

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 16: Sasuke's bad day

_Last Chapter –_

_Kazima was finally defeated at the hands of Tsunade, destroying his 7__th__ gate technique. With that, the war had ended. What happens to Konoha now? _

Sasuke woke up in a hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep as Sakura carried him to the hospital. Sasuke jumped out of the bed and walked downstairs and out of the building. As soon as he stepped outside, the sun's glare made him squint.

_It must be around… at least... noon… _thought Sasuke.

He didn't see any fighting either, so they must have won the war!

_Finally, I can get back to figuring out how to get back into my normal body! _

Sasuke decided to go visit Tsunade and see how things were going overall, in the village.

A few minutes later, he knocked on the door of the hokage's chamber.

"Come in," said a voice.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped in. Tsunade as at her desk with a huge pile of paperwork.

"I thought that I'd have some time for relaxation after the war…" she told Sasuke, "but I have so much paperwork, I think my eyes are going to explode from looking at the damn papers all day."

"Um," said Sasuke, "What about… what about my… being a six year old and all…?"

"Huh?" asked Tsunade, remembering that Sasuke was a six year old, "Oh… that… um… I'm working on it…"

"Hey," said a voice from the doorway. It was Arashi.

"Arashi-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," he said, "Tsunade's working on your conundrum.

"So I'm going to have to stay with Kakashi-sensei until this is done?" asked Sasuke.

"No," said Tsunade, "Kakashi-san was irresponsible for you. He let you leave the house, where you nearly blew your head up trying to use a complex jutsu on Naruto."

"So…" said Sasuke, "Where am I going to stay?'

"You will stay with your teammate Sakura Haruno, and her parents until further notice," declared Tsunade.

Yeah… Sakura had saved his life. But now he had to live with her until further notice?! Sasuke banged his head on Tsunade's desk, and allowed himself to be escorted over to Sakura's home.

Sasuke was left at Sakura's house after a few minutes walk. He knocked on the door, and a tall woman with pink hair opened the door.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "You must be Sasuke Uchiha," she said, "Welcome to our home."

Sakura's mother lead Sasuke inside, and around the house. She showed him where the bathroom was, where her room was, where the kitchen was, where Sakura's room was, and where the guest room, where he was going to sleep, was.

"Sakura should be returning home later today," she told him, and left him to unpack his stuff in the guest room. Sasuke dropped onto the bed, and fell asleep.

It was next morning, when Sasuke awoke. Sunlight shone into his room, and he got up, changed his clothes, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" cried a cheery voice, and he was hugged by Sakura as he walked down the hall.

"Let me go," he said, grumpily. This was not the way to start Sasuke's day correctly.

He and the pink haired kunoichi went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Would you like some toast, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, sure," said Sasuke, pouring himself some milk.

Sakura put in some toast and then went back upstairs to get changed, while Sasuke was left in the sunlit kitchen with a glass of milk. He sat around for a few minutes and heard an odd noise coming from the toaster.

_It must be jammed, _he thought, walking toward it.

Sakura appeared in the doorway behind him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, be careful of the toaster when it's jammed, you need to-"

"I can handle a toaster! I'm not stupid!" said Sasuke, pushing the lever down. The toaster took that moment to explode and set Sasuke's hair on fire.

"I tried to warn you about the toaster…" muttered Sakura, shaking her head, seeming to forget that Sasuke's head was aflame.

"AHEM!" yelled Sasuke, "I'M ON FIRE!" He grabbed his glass of milk and soaked his head with it. It didn't seem to do the trick. So Sasuke stood in the middle of Sakura's kitchen, full of milk, with his hair burning. That was when Sakura's mother walked in.

"Sakura! Sasuke's on fire! You need to take care of him, he's our guest!"

They started to argue, while Sasuke still stood in the middle of the kitchen, his head flaming.

"I'M. ON. FIRE!" he screamed, "PUT IT OUT!"

No sooner than he had finished his sentence, he was hit in the face with a bucket of water.

Sasuke blinked.

Sasuke didn't get to eat breakfast, as Sakura's mother had to fix his burnt hair, and wash his clothes. His day wasn't going all that great so far. So, Sasuke went into the kitchen for dinner.

"Do you want some toast, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura cheerily, holding up a shiny new toaster.

"I'm not going to take that chance," said Sasuke, grabbing some bread and making himself a PBJ.

-----

Next chapter-

Who knows? Anything could happen!

---

Sorry about the short chapter. Continue to read and review and tell me what you think should happen. I just might put it in!


	17. D ranked mission

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 17: D-ranked mission

_Last Chapter –_

_The war had ended, and Sasuke went to Tsunade's chamber to ask some questions. It turned out that he was going to live with Sakura's family instead of Kakashi. So Sasuke went down to Sakura's house, and the next morning, tried to deal with the faulty toaster, lighting his hair on fire… The next day…_

Sasuke yawned and rolled over, half asleep. He had forgotten that he was too close to the edge of the bed, and fell off, banging his head on the bedside table in the process.

He got up, and went downstairs.

After a breakfast of PBJ sandwiches and some milk, Sakura told Sasuke that he could leave the house if he were supervised.

"Okay," said Sasuke grumpily. He hated having to be supervised all the time. It's not like a six year old come form much a threat.

Sasuke's mind contradicted him immediately, saying that he had finished off Kimmimaru and battled Orochimaru until help arrived, so… maybe this six year old did form a kind of threat…

Sasuke brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to Sakura.

"I want to go outside," he said, feeling stupid as he said it.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!" she said, "I'll be your supervisor."

Sasuke grumbled. This was an excuse for her to be with him. But if he wanted to get outside at all, he would have to live with it. The small boy and the pink haired kunoichi walked down the street.

"Hey look, there's team 8," said Sakura, pointing down the street. When she looked around, she saw Sasuke hiding in an alley. He didn't want to be seen with her.

"Come out Sasuke-kun," she said, grabbing him by the cuff and dragging him down the street.

Kiba laughed as they passed Sasuke and Sakura.

"You look like an idiot, Uchiha!"

BANG! Sakura's fist made an impression on his forehead.

She continued to drag Sasuke down the street.

"CHOKING ME!" screamed Sasuke, "YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

Sakura let go off Sasuke's collar, letting him fall into a puddle of scummy water.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood up, soaking, and said "I want to go home."

Later –

The next day Sasuke woke up and Sakura told him that Tsunade wanted to see all of team 7.

So, they traveled to the hokage's chamber to meet Tsunade.

"Oh, it's you guys," said Tsunade, when they came in.

"YEAH! IT IS! BELIEVE IT!" screamed Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe," said Sasuke.

Apparently Naruto had thought up a comeback, as he said "Look whose talking, midget!"

"Quiet!" barked Tsunade, "I need you three to go on a mission."

"What about Sasuke-kun's condition?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke spat on the floor. Condition? Garbage! He hated being treated like a freakin' child!

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" screamed Tsunade, "YOU DO NOT SPIT ON THE FLOOR! BAD! BAD! BAD!"

Sasuke just glared at the floor.

"Anyways," said Tsunade, "I'm sending you on a D-ranked mission. I'm sure that you can handle that."

"What's the mission about?" asked Sakura.

"You're going to have to baby-sit a villager's children for an hour. Okay?"

Sasuke sat in Johan Mourigashi's living room, to six year old children jumping around him.

"You're our age!" said Mitos, "Play with us!"

"Yeah!" agreed Nitos.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. AGE." Said Sasuke.

Sakura walked in, "No, Sasuke-kun isn't your age, he just has a problem…"

"You can relate it to retardation!" cried Naruto from the other side of the room.

"Naruto!" barked Sakura.

"He's retarded! He's retarded!" yipped Mitos and Nitos, hopping around the room.

"I'M NOT RETARDED!" screamed Sasuke, wetting his pants.

"Oh," said Sakura, "Sasuke you wet yourself."

"I'M NOT STUPID!" he screamed.

"Looks like you need a change of diap-"

"I DON'T WEAR DIAPERS!"

"Fine," she said, grabbing his bag of stuff and bringing him to the bathroom.

"You are not going to change me," he said, snatching the bag and going into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later, Sasuke sat on the couch, eating potato chip's while Sakura and Naruto played with the twins. It wasn't long before Nitos tripped, and hit his head on a sharp rock.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "Naruto and I are going to take Nitos to the hospital, you take care of Mitos, okay?"

Sasuke grumbled, and his teammates and the twin left.

"Play with me!" screamed Mitos.

"No." said Sasuke.

These two sentences went on for about 5 minutes, until Mitos walked off around the house. It wasn't very long before Mitos came back, a fully loaded shotgun in his hand. He aimed it at Sasuke, from a very close range.

"WOAH! NO, BOY! DON'T POINT THAT AT ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"Play with me or I'll kill you," said Mitos.

No way was Sasuke going to degrade himself and play with the child, but he didn't want to become the first ninja to ever die on a D-ranked mission…

"PLAY!" screamed Mitos, "NOW!"

"Okay…" said Sasuke, charging a chidori, "Look at the shiny lightning in my hand."

"OOH!" said Mitos.

Sasuke leapt forward smashing the chidori up against the barrel of the shotgun and…

BOOM! The thing exploded and the whole room was covered it ash, leaving a shocked Mitos and an annoyed Sasuke sitting in the middle of the room.

_Great… _thought Sasuke, _How am I going to explain that I blew up a shotgun in the kid's face…? _

----

Next chapter,

Tsunade discovers the counter for Sasuke's condition! What will happen when Sasuke returns to his normal body?

----

Yeah… this and the last chapter were had a bunch a fluff in them. But the next chapter, Sasuke gets his body back! Finally!

Continue to read and review.


	18. The cure

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 18: The cure

_Last chapter –_

_Nothing all that important happened. Sasuke blew up a shotgun wielded by a raving child. _

Team 7 walked back to Tsunade's chamber, ready to report the mission's success, despite the little problem that Sasuke had caused.

"Come in," said Tsunade, when they knocked on the door.

Team 7 entered and Tsunade brightened.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" she exclaimed, "Perfect timing! We have found the cure for your problem!"

"Really?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," said Tsunade, handing him a vile, "drink this."

Sasuke popped off the cap and drained the purple liquid from the vile. Immediately, he felt sick. He fell to the ground and clutched his stomach, groaning.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura.

"No need to worry," said Tsunade, "It'll be over in less that 10 seconds."

Sasuke rolled around on the ground, getting bigger by the second. In less than 5, he had been returned to his normal body. He lay there, in small clothes, looking sickly and pale, but relieved to be back. No more problems about being a six year old. He was back.

Sasuke stood up, and promptly barfed his lunch onto Tsunade's floor.

Tsunade's cheery mood disappeared.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! BARFING ON MY FLOOR!?"

She kicked him through a window, and heard a thunk as he fell two stories and landed on the ground.  
"Uh-oh," muttered Tsunade, "that window costs a lot of money…"

Obviously she had forgotten about Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura ran downstairs to see if Sasuke was okay. He was.

He still felt sick and had to go back to Sakura's house to get some rest.

The next day, he went back up to see Tsunade, glad to be back in his normal body.

He walked into Tsunade's chamber and asked, "Can I go back to my house now?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Sasuke, It's hard to explain… but you can't go back to your house because…"

"Because _what!?_" cried Sasuke.

"We've torn it down to make a casino… You have to live with Sakura's family until further notice…" said Tsunade quietly.

"WHAT!?" screamed Sasuke, "YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY PROBLEM TO TEAR DOWN MY HOUSE TO MAKE A CASINO!!??? WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE ARE YOU!!??"

"A good one," said Tsunade, "Now shoo."

She tossed him out of the room, and he went back to Sakura's house.

A while later, he walked through the house, not caring where he was headed and fell down into his bed.

_Great… _he thought, _With Tsunade as hokage, I'm never going to get my house back. I'm going to have to live _here _forever… _

"Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura, walking in, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going home?"

"Tsunade-baka-sama tore down my house to make a casino, and I have to live here still."

"Okay…" said Sakura, "but why are you in my bed?"

Sasuke realized that he had gone into the wrong room, and gotten into the wrong bed, and fell out onto the floor.

"I didn't mean to… I mean…"

He sat there for a few seconds, and then said, "I'm hungry."

About 2 week later, Sasuke had gotten used to living at Sakura's. His life was carefree now. Sakura's parents took care of him, washed his clothes and all that, and Sakura didn't annoy him all that much. It was like having a family again… almost. There weren't many missions to go on lately, so he was content just walking around Konoha training leisurely. Then one day, Sakura was going to visit her uncle in another part of Fire country.

Sakura was gathering her stuff, to be gone for a few days, when Sasuke saw her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit my uncle in South Town."

"Oh," said Sasuke, "How long are you going to be gone?"

Sakura cocked her head, "You're worried about being lonely?" she asked jokingly.

"N-no," said Sasuke, shaking his head, "I'm just wondering."

"I'm going to be gone for a week… but it sounds to me like your missing me already," she said, with a laugh.

"No, I'm not going to miss you," said Sasuke.

However, Sasuke was wrong. He did miss Sakura when she was gone and she had only been gone for 30 minutes.

_I am NOT getting attached to her, _he told himself, but the truth was, he was getting attached to Sakura. Lately, he had been finding himself, missing her when she'd be gone for a few hours. A week would be way too long a time to wait. Then the idea came to him: he could go with her on her trip. The more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded.

So he made his decision, packed some things, left a note for Sakura's parents and ran off the catch up with her. He was going on a trip across fire country.

Sasuke caught up to Sakura within 2 hours.

"Sakura! Wait up!" he cried, panting as he ran after her.

"Huh?"

Sakura stopped where she was walking, "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted… to come… along…" he said through breaths, "I… need something… to do…. Other than… sit around… in Konoha…"

Sakura nodded, and smiled. She was happy to have Sasuke accompany her.

They walked for half a day until they arrived in South Town. They walked across the town until they arrived at Sakura's uncle's house. When they knocked on the door a tall man, who looked like Sakura's father but older, answered the door.

"Ah, hello Sakura," he said, opening the door wider for her to walk in.

"Hello, uncle Sci," said Sakura.

"Who is this here?" asked Sci, pointing to Sasuke.

"This is my friend Sasuke Uchiha, he's accompanying me."

"Ah, okay," said Sci, nodding his head.

He let them in, and showed them to their rooms. As soon as Sasuke had fell onto his bed, he fell immediately asleep.

----

Next chapter –

Sasuke and Sakura adapt to life in South town!

---

Yep, Sasuke's back in his normal body, and the SasuSaku begins! Read and review!


	19. Itachi's plan

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 19: Itachi's plan

_Last chapter –_

_Team 7 returned to Tsunade's chamber and found that she had an antidote for Sasuke's "condition." Sasuke took it, and was back to his normal body in no time. However, it turned out that Tsunade had torn down Sasuke's home to make a casino in its place, so he had to continue living with Sakura. 2 weeks later, Sakura left to visit her uncle in South Town for a week, and Sasuke began to miss her, so he decided to go with her. _

Sasuke woke up in Sakura's uncle's guest room. He sat up and looked around. The sun wasn't shining through the window yet, so it was probably early morning. The Uchiha stood up, changed his clothes and went downstairs, and outside. He walked around South Town for a little bit, thinking about the war that had ended a bit more than 2 weeks ago. It had been peaceful since then… but all good things have to come to an end at some point.

Meanwhile –

Itachi Uchiha cracked his knuckles. He was sitting in a hotel in South Town, trying to soothe his aching head. He had gone back to the Akatsuki base not too long ago, to check back in and tell of the problems that had occurred. They didn't really know what to do now, without a leader. So Itachi had stepped up and labeled himself the new leader, only to make Deidara substitute leader, and excusing himself for a week's vacation. Only, this was not a happy vacation. There was a bit of turmoil within the Akatsuki lately, a bit of debate whether Itachi was a good leader or not. After all, he had thrown away another member's life like it was nothing. What if he did it again? But they're common sense had seemed to come back. Itachi had thought Kisame too weak, and even if he had tried, he probably wouldn't have been able to save him. Now Itachi sat in South Town, his head pounding. He looked out his window and saw a young boy walking through the town. The boy was… Sasuke…

_I see… _thought Itachi, _Sasuke's here. He wouldn't be expecting such a sudden attack… _

But Itachi thought for a minute. He would have to see if Sasuke really had the Blue Sharingan or not, and if he did, how he had gotten it. So, Itachi created a shadow clone of himself, transformed it into a sand ninja, and sent it outside.

Outside –

"Sasuke Uchiha!" cried a voice behind Sasuke.

The boy turned around and saw a sand ninja coming up to him.

"What is it?" the Uchiha asked.

"I was wondering… do you really have the legendary Blue Sharingan?" asked the sand ninja.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "watch this."

Sasuke activated the Blue Sharingan for the sand ninja, and he stared at it in awe.

"Amazing!" said the sound ninja, "but… how did you get it?"

"I was looking around my old home and I found a seal my brother had left. It tuned me into a six year old… and… well; I guess it activated the Blue Sharingan. And when I thought Naruto had died, I got an extra tome in the Sharingan. Now I have the final form of it."

Sasuke deactivated the Blue Sharingan and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious," the sand nin told him.

"Hn," muttered Sasuke, "Be careful, curiosity could lead to your downfall.

With that, Sasuke walked off, and the sand ninja walked into a hotel.

Up in his room, Itachi had seen exactly what had happened.  
_So… _he thought, _not only does my brother have the Blue Sharingan, he has the Complete Blue Sharingan! _

Itachi thought about the seal he had hidden though. He had hidden it so Sasuke could find it and would b returned to his newborn body, and die. Apparently, Itachi had messed up, and caused Sasuke to have an even better power than him. Now, Itachi decided, he would just have to kill Sasuke, and take his eyes.

---

Next chapter:

Itachi attacks! Will Sasuke prevail?

----

Itachi plans to take Sasuke's eyes! Sorry about the real short chapter… Also, SasuSaku haters, I said that this was going to be a SasuSaku story in my summary, so don't start complaining now, you could have paid more attention to the summary. Read and review.


	20. Brotherly hatred

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 20: Brotherly hatred

_Last Chapter –_

_Itachi was staying in a hotel in South town and he learned that Sasuke was there too. He figured out how Sasuke had gotten the Blue Sharingan, and decided that he wanted it. So Itachi decided, to kill his little brother, and take his eyes! _

Sasuke walked through the South Town Market next to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, "look at the mangos! Don't they look wonderful?"

Sasuke nodded, but he wasn't thinking about the mangos. He had a weird little feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon, and that someone was going to die…

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura, "Look at the oranges!"

Sasuke sighed, and continued to follow Sakura.

They had been in South Town for two days now, mostly relaxing, buying food at the market, and relaxing with Sakura's uncle, Sci.

Sasuke was just glad to be relaxing in a nice village with Sakura.

But that itching feeling that something bad was going to happen… It always seemed to creep up from the back of his mind whenever he felt at peace. It was starting to annoy him.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived back at Sci's house, with a bag of fruit in tow.

"Hello, uncle," said Sakura, as he opened the door for them.

The two leaf shinobi walked into the kitchen and began to take the fruit out of the bags, setting them in cupboards and such, while Sasuke was still being bothered by the sinking feeling in his mind. It was beginning to scare him. He didn't want anything bad to happen, he was on vacation. Vacation's supposed to be care-free relaxation time. The thoughtscontinued toscratch at his mind until he spoke up.

"Sakura," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"I…" he said, "I've been… having strange thoughts lately… like… something is going to go wrong… and… somebody's going to die…"

Sakura just looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's safe here… these thought have been nagging at my mind for the past two days… just… I don't think this conflict can be avoided. And… after the war… facing death square in the eyes… seeing my friends dead… and all that… I don't… I don't want anyone else to be hurt. Especially you."

Sakura just stared at him, in silence.

"I mean," said Sasuke, "you saved my life… I would have died… but you saved me… I don't want you to be hurt."

Sakura nodded and said, "It's okay, Sasuke-kun, no one's going to die."

"I try to keep telling myself that," said the Uchiha, "but I just can't get it out of my head. It's going to drive me insane!"

"You won't go insane," said Sakura, "I'll make sure of that."  
She grabbed his hand, and they stood there for several seconds… until Sci came into the kitchen and totally ruined the moment.

"Hey, you two," he said, "I'm going to the store to pick up a new faucet, the sink is faulty."

"Uh… Y-yeah," said Sasuke.

Sci stepped outside, walked for a few minutes, and stopped at the hardware store. He stepped inside, looked around a little bit and picked up a faucet that looked pretty okay. He looked to the right of him, and there was a tall man, with black, raven-like hair, a long cloak with red clouds on it, and two cuts near his eyes.

_Strange, _thought Sci, _he looks just like Sasuke…_

The man noticed he was looking at him and spoke up, "What do you want, old man?"

"Oh, nothing," said Sci, "I just thought that you looked like my nieces friend."

The man looked interested, "You say I look like somebody you know? Who might that be?"

"His name's Sasuke Uchiha."

The man didn't say anything for a moment, "Yes, how is my little cousin?" asked the man.

"Ah, so you're related!" said Sci.

"Yes," said the man, "I'm his uncle, Hworang Uchiha."

Sci smiled, "Ah, okay, would you like to come visit him?"

The man named Hworang smiled, "Yes, I would love that. I had no idea that my beloved nephew was in South Town."

"Okay," said Sci, "I'll lead you to the house."

Sasuke sat in the back lawn of Sci's house, watching the clouds.

_The clouds are nice… _he thougt, _They're so free… _

He heard the front door close, and thought, _Hmm… Sci must be back… _

The boy stood up, walked into the door and saw Sci.

"Ah, hello, Sasuke!" said Sci with a smile, "I have your uncle Hworang with me!"

The so called "Hworang" stepped into Sasuke's line of vision, and the younger Uchiha gasped.

"Itachi," he spoke out loud.

"What was that?" asked Sci.

"Oh," said Sasuke, "nothing, I'm just happy to see my "uncle" again."

"Sasuke," said Itachi, "Let's go outside, and have a little chat."

"You two do that," said Sci with a smile, "I'll be getting dinner ready."

Sasuke walked into the back yard, and broke into a run, and flew into the forest.

"Oh, nephew, wait up," said Itachi, with annoyance in his voice.

"You're not my uncle!" screamed Sasuke, "You're Itachi! I'm going to end you once and for all now, brother!"

He screeched to a halt and created a chidori.

"You expect to beat me with that?" asked Itachi with disdain, "I think you've forgotten about my… MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

Sasuke ran at his brother and yelled, "It's time for you to meet my LEGENDARY BLUE SHARINGAN!" A blue light flashed, and Itachi stood calmly as his brother rushed at him.

The two made eye contact, and Sasuke flinched, and stumbled. But his eyes flashed blue and he leapt up.

"WHAT!?" cried Itachi, "You're eyes can counter my mangekyou!? Impossible!"

He attempted to move out of Sasuke's way, but he caught him in the side with the chidori, sending the older Uchiha flying backwards.

"Ugh," said Itachi, stumbling, and getting up off of the ground. It was quit possible that his brother could actually win this battle.

_I'm not going to let that happen… _thought Itachi, _but I'm going to have to give this all I've got. _

"Itachi!" yelled Sasuke, "I will kill you!"

----

Next chapter –

The battle of "brotherly love" continues! Will the winner be decided? Find out in the next chapter of Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha!

-------

Yeah, I know. Sci's pretty stupid, just to let Itachi waltz into his house, and let Sasuke go outside alone with him. Apparently, the Akatsuki aren't very well known with Sci… Anyways, I need more reviews! So read and review!!!


	21. How things have changed

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 21: How things have changed

_Last Chapter –_

_Sasuke had continual thoughts of something bad happening… and a death… Sci went to the store and met up with Itachi, who made Sci believe that he was Sasuke's uncle. Sci lead Itachi straight to the house where the Akatsuki member chased Sasuke into the woods and Sasuke revealed the power of his Blue Sharingan. _

Itachi staggered a little bit, where he stood. Sasuke's chidori had packed a lot of punch.

"See brother?" cried Sasuke, "I'm not the weakling that you once knew!"

Itachi spat out some blood, and said, "It doesn't matter, I will still win."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" yelled Sasuke, rushing his brother, and making a shadow clone appear behind him.

Sasuke whipped out a large kunai and attempted to stab Itachi in the head.

Itachi grabbed his arm, spun his around, and maneuvered Sasuke's arms so the kunai plunged straight down at his back, but the younger Uchiha kicked his leg out backwards, kicking his brother in the nuts.

Itachi stumbled backwards, letting go of Sasuke, screaming like a little girl.

"What's wrong with you!?" screamed Sasuke.

"IT BROKE! IT BROKE!" screamed Itachi, falling to the ground and rolling around.

Sasuke took advantage of his brother's idiocy and went over to his clone.

Itachi stood up, angered, and the first thing he saw was to huge disks of charka flying at him.

"Disk rasengan!" yelled Sasuke, throwing a kunai at Itachi as well.

Itachi dodged the first disk by leaping to the left, and the other one was coming right for his. HE pushed charka into his fingertips and thrust out at the disk. There was a flash of light and it exploded. Then, the Akatsuki member saw a kunai go right by him.

_His aim was off… _thought Itachi.

"Die!" screamed a voice behind him, and Itachi spun around. The kunai had transformed into Sasuke. Sasuke flung several kunai at him, but Itachi evaded. The kunai behind him transformed into more Sasuke clones, and he was hit with a hail of kunai. Itachi spun around again to see Sasuke charging him with two chidori's, one in each hand.

_This is impossible! _Thought Itachi, _How could Sasuke get so powerful!!?_

Itachi started to move out of Sasuke's range but the boy yelled, "BLUE SHARINGAN IMPRISONMENT JUSTU!"

Itachi froze where he stood.

"Die, Itachi!" screamed Sasuke plunging both chidori into his brother's stomach.

Itachi cried out, and Sasuke fell back panting.

Sasuke released Itachi from the imprisonment and he fell back, onto his back.

Itachi laid on the ground, bleeding from the huge hole in his gut.

"I told you," said Sasuke, looking away, "I told you that I would kill you. Now, you're just getting what you deserve."

Itachi grunted.

"But I'm not going to let you survive. I know if I leave you here on the brink of death, you're just going to find a way come back. That's why I need to make sure you're dead. This is only what you deserve, after killing everybody in my clan."

Sasuke charged a chidori.

"Goodbye brother," he said, thrusting him arm down.

"Gooddye, brother," muttered Itachi, seeing he was done.

There was a crash, and Itachi was finished.

_Flashback –_

_Sasuke sat, tied to a tree, while Kakashi stood next to him. _

"_This is the only way I can make you listen," he said. _

_Sasuke just grunted. _

"_Sasuke, you need to be careful about how you use your abilities. You're letting yourself fall to the evil in your heart. You can't do that. If you do, then you're leading yourself down a path that is not easily strayed from. I know what you want is revenge, and It's corrupting your mind. And if you do succeed, in killing your brother, you may find just emptiness. You may have your sense of accomplish, but it will feel hollow if you don't have friends, or anything left to do with your life after. Just be careful, Sasuke." _

_End Flashback –_

Sasuke walked through back to Sci's house.

"I've… finally done it," said Sasuke, "I've achieved my life's… no… _one _of my life's goals."

Sasuke smiled. He was at peace with himself. There was no way he would let himself fall into the darkness that Kakashi had talked to him about. Sasuke felt the accomplish about destroying his brother at long last, but he certainly didn't feel empty. He had friends, and the life of a shinobi ahead of him.

Sasuke smiled, as he thought about how he used to loathe Sakura, and disrespect Naruto.

"Boy," he muttered, "How things have changed…"

Sasuke wasn't who he had been when he first became a ninja, no way.

Sasuke looked up, and Sakura jumped at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, "You've killed your brother!"

Sasuke smiled, his first sincere smile in many long years, "Yes… I have, Sakura," he said.

"You need to come back to the house to celebrate your birthday," said Sakura.

"Birthday?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," she told him, "You turned 14 today!"

Sasuke smiled again.

"Yeah, let's go back to the house… Sakura-chan."

----

Next chapter:

Who knows?

---

Sorry about the lame brother battle. I couldn't think up too much for it, so that's what came out of it. Anyways, Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha has hit the beginning of the end.


	22. Ready for the future

**Sasuke: Chronicles of an Uchiha**

Chapter 22: Ready for the future

Sasuke stepped into Sci's house beside Sakura.

"I can't believe I forgot all about my birthday," said Sasuke, "I'm so stupid."  
"You're not stupid, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the kitchen. On the table, was his birthday cake. It was about 2 feet high, and a foot long, covered in creamy white icing.

"Can I eat it?' asked Sasuke.

"No," said Sakura, "You need to wait until after dinner."

Sasuke groaned and sat down at the table, starting to chow down on his steak.

Sci came in a minute latter and sat down to eat as well.

"What happened to your uncle?" he asked Sasuke, with his mouth full.

"He left," said Sasuke, "I don't think you're going to see him again though."

They finished they're food, and Sasuke got ready to eat some cake, when the table collapsed, killing Sasuke's cake completely.

"My… cake…" he mutterd, and sweat dropped.

The house was filled with Sasuke's cries of "WHY!? YOU STUPID TABLE!" and "MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His yelling subsided, and they all left the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, "It's time we went back to Konoha."

"Why?" asked Sasuke, "It hasn't been a week yet…"

"I know" said the pink haired kunoichi, "But we don't know where the rest of the Akatsuki are… they might be here too… So I think that it'd be safer if we went home."

Sasuke grudgingly agreed, and the next morning, they left to go back to Konoha.

Later that day, they were back.

Naruto came to greet them at the gates.

"Oy!" he cried, running up to them, "Where have you been Sasuke!?"

"On vacation," he replied, and seeing as Naruto wasn't calling him Sasuke-teme, he didn't call him dobe. Naruto decided to treat them to some ramen at the ramen bar, seeing as they had returned from they're vacation.

When they arrived, the met up with Arashi.  
"Looks like you two are back," the former Hokage said with a grin.

"Yeah," replied the Uchiha.

They ate for a bit, and Sasuke said, "I killed my brother."

"Huh!?" exclaimed Arashi, "I thought Itachi was your brother!"

"Yes, he is," said Sasuke, "I killed him."

Arashi laughed out loud, "So you beat that loser! Great job, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded, and Arashi asked, "What about the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"I… don't know…" the Uchiha told him, "I don't know if they were there… I only found Itachi. I don't know what's going to happen to them, now that they're out of a leader… and both Itachi and Kisame are dead…"

"Well, if they ever attack, we'll be ready," stated Arashi.

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, we will be."

Arashi looked a bit perplexed, but it was peppered with hints of wittiness.

"Smiling, Sasuke? Naruto tells me that you never smile!"

Sasuke smiled again and said, "Well, a lot of things have changed, haven't they Arashi-sama?"

Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Sasuke clenched Sakura's hand.

She smiled.

Sasuke didn't hate everything anymore. He didn't despise his team mates, dislike his village, hate ramen, or hate his brother anymore. He wasn't obsessed with gaining power anymore, and he felt that his life was going to change for the better.

He grinned at Sakura and thought, _I'm ready for the future… it's going to be good._

The End

----

Yep, here ends S:COU. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
